


ME脑洞汇总

by rastar



Category: Hannibal (TV), Now You See Me (Movies), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 52,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: ME脑洞汇总各式脑洞总整理，ME主，莱花/丹花/麦花/麦小军医/Jewnicorn





	1. 【ME腦洞】-1-Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心理医生马/大屠杀幸存者花
> 
> 花朵家人死于商業仇杀，花朵因为跟家人吵架离家躲过一劫，但受到心理重创

马总把心理系读完，在纽约成为一位心理谘商师，私底下还有在编程。

花朵在邁阿密和家人吃饭，为了未婚妻（christy,已求婚）非犹太裔的身分和家人大吵一架，愤而离家，随后商场上的对手派killer冲到他家扫射，所有近亲都去世了。

花朵忙于丧礼，而忽略了在纽约的未婚妻，未婚妻以为他另结新欢+说谎，愤而离开。忙完丧礼的花朵因为警方的怀疑和顿失亲人的悲伤而过的浑浑噩噩(不想留在家里伤心地，迈阿密的生意交给专职经理人，他吃干股，继续回纽约)，被达达带去看马总(挂在别人的诊所下，刚独立接案，达达的室友)

马总用语言+心理攻防让花朵沉迷自己（是哒，这个马总非常没有职业道德XD)，花朵变得正常，但是十分依赖马总。

花朵的污名被警方洗清，而马花开始约会后，花朵也停止就诊，从医患转情人，一切看起来十分美好，但实际上另有隐情。

实际上马总在大学时期就认识了花朵，并且暗恋当时有些花花公子作派的花朵，但是当时马总的形象不好（Nobody /Nerd)，第一次见到花朵时，花朵也醉醺醺的，说话不小心得罪马总，马总处于又生气但是晚上会做把花朵Fxxk翻的蠢萌的状态。

马总在大学时期因为缺少花朵和Erica的刺激没有搞出facemash也没有之后的Facebook，毕业后听老妈的建议，暂时当谘商师时间比较自由，从业后因为极强的洞察能力和犀利的风格居然收了一票粉丝，然后就遇到了被达达带来的花朵。

马总心里超开心，嘴上还是我案子超多，不用你怜悯我云云，在达达的纠缠下马总接下花朵的案子，开始心理分析，花朵对于家庭和父亲的关系，爱与控制，花朵爹也是有些控制狂性格，但是很隐晦，通常用我对你的期许是什么什么来控制孩子们，而花朵虽然不想理他，但是又会期待父亲的夸赞。

谘询时两人脑波对上，思维竞速，但马总更快会挖坑给花朵跳，还让花朵以为是自己想出答案的，马总还会推说谘询师不解答问题，只是帮助来谘询的人发现问题本身。

最后花朵自己的出来的结论是他需要有人帮忙掌舵人生的方向，他自己搞不定这个，但是因为他爱上马总了（马总让花朵产生的错觉），所以他希望和马总在一起，让马总帮他的人生掌舵。

结束谘询后，两人同居，马总因为其他病人的话得到灵感（有病人抱怨想要知道某人失连很久的大学同学是否交往，但那个人没有登陆Connent 约会（pao)网站，马总随意的回说难道你毕业时的花名册上没留电话吗？然后被自己的念头打到，发想FB）激动的赶走谘询人，回家弄FB。

马总拉了在华尔街的达达和花朵入伙，还有在某个竞选团队当助理的克。

因为经济基础比较好，而且花朵想转换成压力没那么大的环境+很黏马总不想分开，马总先过去加州，花朵在纽约整理要带去的东西，稍晚一步，翻到当初马总的涂鸦计划笔记，因为有办法读懂笔记对马总生气+伤心，原本马总计划把花朵片来当男友后要狠狠地抛弃花朵，但是后来因为在忙FB还有和花朵在一起的感觉实在太好，所以就忘记了要报复花朵这件事。

花朵什么都没有讲，但是心里一直有个疙瘩，一轮融资的时候花朵直接拿钱给马总，Sean有入伙，但完成股权结构的部分就被马总踢走了，花朵在心理默默担心自己也被踢走，开始准备离开FB，准备的资料被马总发现，马总哄好花朵，但花朵还是担心马总要抛弃他。

IPO时吵过一架，事后证明花朵是对的，马总求婚，说看这件事，我不能没有你，花朵答应后稍稍放松，但真正问题爆发在Yahoo提千万收购，花朵认为见好就收，马总认为FB的价值不止这些，在马总拒绝收购后花朵离职，并且说要一个人静一静就跑不见了。

花朵失踪两天后马总才忙完回家，发现花朵把当初求婚的戒指留下了，还有一封信，上面写花朵知道马总当初帮他辅导时手段不正当，是利用他顿失亲人的心理状态让马总自己变成花朵所有关系的依附者，让花朵把所有感情转移到马总身上，后来他没那么难过以后也想明白了，还有他也发现马总当初的计划涂鸦，知道马总是想报复他才跟他交往，但是每当马总说I need you 时又忍不住心软回到马总身边。收购这件事告诉花朵，马总不再需要他了，马总自己就可以做得很好，收购的事件是导火线，但问题很早就存在，花朵对这段关系感到很怀疑，到底自己是爱马总，还是太依赖马总？或者是当初心理治疗时马总的精神暗示？花朵已经分不清了，他想自己一个待一段时间，等想通后他就会回来，要马总不要找他，他会用一切手段让马总找不到他。

马总看完信才发现自己哭了，因为这时候他才知道他是真心爱花朵，或许一开始的目的非常糟糕，但是在跟花朵的相处中真真切切的爱上花朵了，而且说到底他也分不清到底是花朵在控制他还是他在控制花朵了，他会等花朵回来，向花朵好好道歉。


	2. 【ME腦洞】-2-Mini Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迷你马总/新加坡投资人花  
> 原著接续，马总的意识附在小巧的机器人上，完美的时差让他可以过着双重生活
> 
> 警告：超科技产物小卷毛  
> 提要：移民新加坡的花朵收到一个礼物，这可能是他这辈子收到最好的礼物，还有欺负小卷毛真的很，Mark发现当他只有几英吋高时要想掌控什么真的挺难的

花朵在完成一件大case庆功宴喝酒后被助理送回去，门口有个包裹，助理捡起来放桌上，生理时钟起来，跑步，花朵看到以为是助理拿来的，回来把包裹拆了。

 

包裹外包是朴素的牛皮纸，但内装是儿童玩具般的大花色，很烂俗，里面的说明花花绿绿的，有附中文和英文，看起来像是廉价玩具。所以花朵才以为是寄错的，不过花朵想既然都不小心拆了(而且名字也是他的)那就看看是甚么吧，反正到时候赔钱就好，最里面是装着素体的容器，说明书写着只要扫描图片就可以3D打印素体的模样，花朵觉得很不可思议，但是反应过来时已经拿出马总大学时期的照片扫描上去了。

 

转场景，马总在办公室里工作，员工基本下班走光了，打代码到一个段落，在检查时精神不济，趴在桌上昏睡过去睡之前觉得很奇怪，他今天又没有熬很久，怎么会突然昏睡。

 

再睁开眼是放大版的花朵，正在用他听不懂的语言（应该是中文）对他说话，察觉到小卷毛听不懂，花朵切换成英文，对他说他的名字是Mark Asshole ，连叫了几声asshole ，卷毛有点蒙，从没看过贵公子花朵说那么多脏话，花朵骂完抬起手状似要打他打的样子，卷毛闭眼，觉得他要打就让他打吧，却不知道自己在发抖。

 

花朵原本要打，但看到卷毛闭眼乖乖挨打的样子又打不下去了，随后又觉得自己蠢，卷毛又不是马总，欺负这个又不会给马总带来什么伤害，而且卷毛是自己的所有物，没事伤害自己的所有物很划不来。

 

卷毛觉得触感不对，花朵没打他，而是拿自己的领巾给卷毛当衣服，说只有这个先凑合，卷毛为这个跟平常很不一样的花朵感到惊讶。

 

*出门前会亲卷毛，假日会带卷毛去溜湾

 

*对外宣称自己养了一个电子宠物

 

*因为没把卷毛当人，所以在家是呈现有点颓的样子

 

*花朵把卷毛当siri会聊一些很垃圾的话

 

*会玩你爱我吗?你不爱我了的智障梗

 

*买娃娃屋给卷毛，逼卷毛穿女装

 

*花朵给卷毛一只苹果表玩

 

*拿金属鸡尾酒叉（西洋剑形式）给卷毛当玩具，还自己拿一个陪玩（马总被教练称赞攻势进步，技巧退步

 

*卷毛自己买了针孔摄影机装在花朵的房子里(除了厕所)，卧室有个对门的镜头

 

*卷毛在花朵自鲁的时候偷看被发现，被关厕所

 

*卷毛问为何没有找情人，花朵说在把真心交出去然后被人撕碎丢在地上踩吗？一次就够了

 

*卷毛不用吃饭，但要在原来的容器里充电，如果马总没有睡觉则卷毛是休眠的状态，只有当马总睡了，卷毛才醒。花朵抱怨过卷毛充电时间很不一致，都不知道到底甚么时后有电甚么时候没电，卷毛在加州才开始准时下班，乖乖睡觉

 

*花朵去参加新加坡的巴西同乡会，几个人在餐厅聚会，卷毛听不懂，但感觉他们很开心

 

*卷毛问花朵对于诉讼的看法，花朵说其实后来证明马总是对的，不应该那么早有广告，广告政策可能真的害FB胎死腹中，他的确不适任FB的CFO，还有他们两个人缺乏信任和沟通，这才是主因，不过马总真的太狠了，其实不用搞的那么难看，还有他自己蠢，不应该违反经济学天条"跟朋友合伙开公司"，教科书式的灾难，说完自己大笑。

 

*花朵会说中文，客户也大多都是亚裔，再下一步打算学中文方言，因为客户有时候会用方言私下交谈，他觉得听不懂很吃亏

 

最后卷毛为了救花朵而坏掉（之类的，反正坏掉了），而花朵也找不到充电器，回家后也没发现原本的包装，好像卷毛从来没有存在过一样，很崩溃，打给马总，慌乱的要马总说自己没事，马总说自己很好，花朵确认完随即挂电话。

 

卷毛坏掉后，花朵接了马总电话，全文完结


	3. 【ME腦洞】-3-Optimize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 走错门上对车后续故事，一家人過上美好生活

斯托克成果文，两人在一起丰功伟业，比现实顺利的多～～

*大学时期就搞在一起，被克打趣，花朵爸没有打断马克的腿算是马总好运

马总决定做情感栏是因为有人问他花朵是否单身，而马总和花朵已经搞上了

*最性感屁屁  
某次两人到酒吧喝酒，花朵被醉汉抓了一把屁股，马总生气揍人，被狗仔拍下，第二天所有媒体都在报导花朵引人犯罪的屁股，隔天有媒体在门口太靠近，几乎要伤到马总，记者被巴西柔术高段的花朵压制在地，克隔空用电脑痛骂两人，为了澄清事实，两人上脱口秀，某杂志排了个最性感屁屁排名，花朵力压卡戴珊，马总又说溜嘴，最性感的是大脑，接下来才是屁股

 

*现实马总要把99%的钱捐出去，花朵说这样是浪费，马总问你不是有帮公益基金会工作的经验，花朵说就是有经验才说是浪费，公益基金的钱来源不稳定，有时方案会烂尾就是钱运用的不得当，而且有些资助其实是在破坏当地的经济发展，像是非洲有些地方收到大量的服装捐助，搞得当地的成衣市场没落，当地纺织工厂也收摊，最好的运用是交给会运用的人(ex:诺贝尔奖之类)

 

*代孕得到一个哥哥，过几年再一个妹妹，同个生母，亚裔，带小公主看CSI NY想给小公主安全教育，结果小公主爱上剧里的法医解剖

*带孩子们去科博馆，遇到现代科技的主题说问你爸，马总用很快的语速解说，还手贱伸手去摸模型，被花朵扯着逃走，四人走到气象主题，花朵很嗨的解说围了一群人被当解说员（比解说员专业XDDDD)

 

*花朵說你不能因為我穿衣服比你有品味而說我是gay,你穿衣服沒品味而不也是gay

我不是啊，我只是喜歡你而已

你知道只要喜歡男人就算是gay吧？

我知道啊，可是我又不喜歡其他男人，我只喜歡你

誰說這個傢伙不會說情話來著？

 

*一起看妹，馬總說自己的眼光好，花朵的不好，花朵一開始有點生氣，隨後反應過來馬總是在誇自己好看。


	4. 【ME腦洞】-4-信任是一切的基礎(Mpreg雷梗）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男男生子，Mpreg
> 
> 和解前最后一场讨论，花朵在洗手间生了个孩子

男男本身可以怀孕世界（虽然比较少）

诉讼刚开始还开了一次车，后来越讲越气，没怎么联络，前协议前最后一次和解庭，花朵不舒服的样子，俩一直斗嘴，马总想把花朵送医院，花朵一直说不要开完和解庭他自己去，要马总不要管，马总要签的时候花朵受不了冲厕所，马总被律师围住，最后觉得很不对丢笔不签奔厕所，在花朵的单间外拼命敲门，花朵吼说他现在很痛要马总快滚，马总说你一定要在场，花朵尖叫，马总吓坏，拼命敲门，问怎么了，花朵开门，抱着湿淋淋的儿子，脸色苍白，昏倒了，被抱着的儿子突然哭，没力，像小猫叫。  
马总赶紧把人送医，双方律师吓傻。

医院花朵醒来

马：孩子在保温箱，他的父亲是谁？

花朵：不关你的事

马：孩子的小卷毛超明显。

花朵：不知道，也许是Sean的呢？达达也有小卷毛啊？

马（皱眉）：你讨厌他，你不可能跟他上床，而且，达达？我记得你不是恋童癖啊？

花朵（有点想笑又不能笑转话题）：协议你签了吗？

马：还没，签了你就承认我是孩子的爸吗？

花朵：签了我们还能做朋友。

 

全程互怼模式

花朵怀孕细节

因为原本没打算贴，所以没有写很多，现在有空了来详细写写好了。

设定上这个世界观性染色体是XX+y，y是Y的部分基因片段，使个体表现男忄生体征，没胸，使阴%%%艸帝发育成阴XXX艸巠等用，这群人大概占总人口的万分之二，外表是男性而内在有两套完整的生歹直系统，工/////颈开口在月工门前壁，没有阴道，不会像女性子///工///颈那样突出，因为体内的雌激素分泌不足，大多数人都没有月经，少数胖子有月经。月工门括约肌的解构跟普通男性不一样，柔韧度更大。

这个世界的科技树发展时间跟现实雷同，所以在现代化前这类人除了真的生了娃外完全没法辨认，1993年时发明了生物光学标记，陆续展开人类基因组计划，才把y基因组找出来，而y基因组有许多亚型，现行（2000年左右）已经完成80%的y亚型辨识，但仍有20%的假阴性，换句话说十个XX+y进去测，会有两个测出来是普通男性。

花朵刚好是那个倒霉蛋之一， 从小以为自己是普通男性，所以和马总开车时就没注意Tao zi 的问题，没想到就这么中标了XDDDD 

解释完为何中标，再来说说为何大家没发现花朵怀孕了，主要是因为花朵是属于生孩子体能大消耗的类型，而且又不知道自己怀孕了，没有孕吐，只是食欲不振，所以没有好好吃饭，扣掉胎儿和羊水的重量，花朵生产完其实比怀孕前更瘦。

而且花朵人又高，胎儿体位也比较垂直，肚子看起来不大厚衣服遮掩一下就看不出来了。

最后说说花朵的心态，大概在六个月时就稍微可以感觉得到胎儿了，但是以为是肿瘤，而且那时后和马总的官司正在白热化的时候，家里断了花朵的金援，花朵靠着帮同学做投资收取佣金来念书过活，医疗保险等也被家人停掉，在看医生前因为很担心自己身上到底是不是肿瘤，所以打电话回家求饶过，但第一通接起来知道是花朵就挂断，第二通就被拉黑了，花朵对家人失望。

但USA看病很贵，花朵去免费诊所的医生（刚好遇到庸医）说可能是肿瘤，但是生长缓慢可能是良性的，要花朵排队等手术，手术排在四个月后，花朵也确定那时候官司会到一个段落，他有办法从马总那凑到手术的钱，所以就同意了。

没想到四个月后生了个孩子XDDDD 

+++

 

题外话在这个设定下有X+y/X+y，外表比一般男性更雄壮，但超能生XDDDD 

还有XX+y是真的存在的一种双忄生人基因型，原本存在Y上的y片段被复制到了X上面，y的正式名称叫啥忘了，为了方便我称呼y，真实的y是没亚型的啊。

还有1993的生物光学标记也是真的，那是2008年化学奖的项目。


	5. 【ME腦洞】-5-灵媒花朵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 普通人马总/灵媒花朵
> 
> 花朵是灵异界有名的灵媒/魔物猎人

花朵和小蜘蛛是同卵双胞，但小蜘蛛的身体在胚胎时期被花朵吸收

正文-开始  
在派对上看到马克窝在角落没人理以为不是活人，和马克溜出派对不小心碰到马克的手，有温度才知道是活人。马克的阴气重，容易吸引灵体，就是因为阴气太重被花朵误认成灵体。  
花朵住在艾略特楼时就不太喜欢其他室友，因为他们大多被父母指点过要来巴结花朵。  
花朵因为见得人多，还有特别学过，其实会一点看相算命，但从来都不对外人讲，只跟小蜘蛛私下讨论，第一眼看到马总就觉得这个人薄情寡义，若顺着他意就很好相处，但违逆他就别指望他讲什么情面。  
花朵原本住艾略特，但是喜欢上马克后就要求住到柯克兰，直接把比利挤掉(推荐比例去参加某个大剧团)，马总一开始还会以床上堆东西不想整理的借口去挤花朵，后来都不想理由直接跟花朵挤一张床，花朵之后把两张单人并一起睡  
马总也觉得跟花朵睡很舒服，睡的比较安稳，不然有时候都会被魇住（不会怎样，但人很不舒服）  
正文-电影之夜  
小蜘蛛拿白板和众人聊天，花朵在嚎要彼得不要说，彼得把白板举到超高，花朵捞不到，彼得爆料说花朵第一次见到马克误以为马克是鬼，花朵借由墙壁冲到半空中把白板抢下来。  
还有花朵表演，如何第一时间猜出这个人/鬼的宗教信仰，其实要看小地方小动作，虽然有时候也会不准，因为人的面相其实会改变，后来马总功成名就之后就没那么薄情面相了。  
达达有守护灵，所以运气特别好，上辈子拯救宇宙XDDDD 

 

正文-纽约  
马总要花朵回去，花朵哭诉养马总很贵耶，其他钱被卡住了，暂时没办法动，做完这单就马上回去。  
花朵在纽约是被Lex请去通灵，现场看到的是彼德的前世植物人状态(无脑电波其他脏器正常)的身体，灵魂状彼得情绪超激动抓住自己的头，回忆涌现，开始灵搔现象(无序乱飞)，花朵被牵连也看到一些记忆，房间里的小东西变成两个漩涡，围着花朵和彼得转，两个漩涡靠近，彼得附身花朵，漩涡只在花朵身边，花朵用银匕首挖胸口的胎记喂彼得的身体，做完花朵昏倒，而彼得的脑电波开始活动。  
花朵后来醒来，Lex给花朵钱，花朵把钱存回FB帐户，原本以为很快，但还是错过回加州的班机，最后坐Lex的专机回加州。  
//20年前发生的AVG大事件，彼得最后牺牲，奇异说灵魂已经走了，但是莱总不愿意放弃，用技术把彼得的身体救回来(小蜘蛛醒后英文带葡语口音)  
花朵和彼得争排名，要彼得当弟弟，彼得笑着让花朵当哥哥。

 

正文-加州之夜  
第一眼看到Sean反应激烈，说他差点害死他，Sean情急之下，说自己复活了花朵，花朵炸掉，说Sean害死过他  
在加州住的是花朵的私宅（有大花园的小城堡），房子底下是完整的地堡，因为花朵一直很担心末日和WW3（为了备战，花朵在未来可能居住的房子里都设了地下室，且房子各个角落都有防天使恶魔的东西）

 

花朵回FB时是请辞CFO的，因为花朵觉得自己非常不称职，有财务危机时居然是想要自己赚外快补贴，而不是推销FB，还有很多不成熟的地方，和马总说明他可以帮忙看看财务有没有挖坑给马总跳，但他想还是先完成学业，熟悉金融世界的规则

 

房间里有防邪灵天使恶魔的符咒，花朵把符咒做成贴纸到处贴。

超级讨厌Sean，因为给Sean这群天使背黑锅差点被枪毙，最后送军营时也是差点被Rape，虽然最后都没事，但是从此恨极天使们

 

花朵梦中可以看到别的世界，在一个新的节点可以看到新的分支，被动技能，不可控制，多数与自己有关，绝大多数的马总都会成功，如果不能成功是因为更源头出现了不好的事，丧尸宇宙或末世之类。

有时候他们决裂，花朵远走他乡，马总问他会吗？花朵说不会，他在这个世界是列管人口，是重要战略资源，除非叛国或潜逃否则没办法移民。

花朵通灵不限死人，活人的灵也可以通，可以抓到间谍让花朵问。

 

最后百万之夜，外面在派对，马花两人在办公室的桌上乱搞时不小心把马总的电脑挥下桌，被彼得接住，花朵吓得叫彼得出去，马总被花朵突然夹紧痛到没法动，彼得把电脑放下，念叨好心没好报，出去。  
+++

要找地方塞还没塞进去的梗  
有人吐嘈花朵，他是怎么把Surge daddy 和Money boy的活一个人全干了呢？

花朵对马总说你的实习生里面有个变形怪混血，我都不知道血缘还可以稀薄到这种程度，他唯二能改变的只有头发和瞳孔，不过这倒是省下不少染发的钱了


	6. 【ME腦洞】-6-他是龙AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔法师马/龙花朵  
> 花朵被马姐婚礼上的龙之歌召唤带走了马总
> 
> 返祖龙拔/没落贵族龙杯  
> 小茶杯被强盗的龙之歌召唤，救了还不会变身的人型孩子拔并且把他养育成年

花朵龙和巫师Mark(领主儿子，出嫁的是姐姐）

马总是古代北欧的人，可惜先天不足特别瘦小，不过脑袋好，是很早期的巫师。

龙岛上是华丽的城堡，花朵养了一只原型是胖嘟嘟狗狗的达达，可以化成人形

达达嫌弃花朵带回来的*公主*不好看

花朵嫌弃马克公主，说他们唱龙之歌害他在自己的订婚宴上出丑，化成原型飞走了，他的东方龙女朋友气炸了（感叹东方龙多漂亮啊，细细长长的）

抢马克来的过程中花朵被剽悍的马姐弓箭弄伤，马总在被掠去天上的过程中打晕，没有反抗，中途醒来在半空中，觉得他其实挺想看看龙穴长什么样的，所以就不反抗。

 

马克说不是我的错啊，是他的姐夫要唱的，他只是参加姐姐婚礼的路人啊，谁知道会引来真的龙

花朵呛马克资讯落后，他两个哥哥的老婆都是唱龙之歌被夺来的

马克问在哪什么时候

花朵说几百年前，在马克国家附近

马克说人类通常只能活50年，虽然有70-80岁的，但那是极少数，能活到30就算老了

花朵说骗人，他的嫂嫂都200多了还很年轻到处乱跑，前不久还给哥哥生了个孩子

达达说马克说的是真哒（达达是花朵从人类社会捡来的流浪狗，有极稀微的龙血缘）  
克里斯是马总的伴读，是领主某大臣的儿子。

花朵说好吧，他会送马克回去，不过马克要帮忙宣扬不要乱唱龙之歌，还有因为抓马克回来时翅膀被弄伤了，要等翅膀伤好了才送马克回去

晚上因为其他房间都被魔法锁起来了，所以马克跑去跟花朵睡，花朵以人型睡，觉得马克缓呼呼的，就随便他

花朵的宝藏是书，花朵龙有很多书，花朵养伤期间两人沉迷读书不可自拔

花朵龙两三天才吃一顿，对于一天要吃两顿还只吃一点的马克不能理解（达达也才一天一顿）

花朵城堡周围有村落，村落尊花朵一家为领主+神

花朵爸妈出去度蜜月了（大概20-30年后回来），哥哥们已经结婚就搬出去住了

马姐坚信马总还活着，带着大票人马杀到龙岛（把要唱龙之歌的未婚夫踹了），马姐对于沉迷读书的两人（一人一龙）感到心塞，马克说想把花朵骗回去当老婆，花朵说我都听得到，我是雄龙，不会给你当老婆（其实龙本身没性别，但其实都能生，雌雄只用于生娃后姓氏的归属。）

马克说服花朵，马扎家的书都会给花朵，那和花朵的藏书一样多，花朵表现出犹豫的样子

两人结婚，花朵每百年生一颗蛋，两人一直活到现代，达达很久以前就死了，现代转世为返祖龙

花朵会抱怨没有地方可以随便飞，马总说他的原型太大了  
设定没有外力介入龙可以一直活下去，还会因为魔力累积越来越强，魔力越强体积越大

从古代到现代有十个孩子，无数子孙，两人会隔一段时间用子孙的名义上学入社会，札克家是二儿子的十代玄孙，因为隔太远，只知道是家族来借身分的，不知道详细，以为马总是孤儿，对马总不错，实际上，他们也是马总家人转世。萨家是九女儿的亲儿/孙子，九女儿还活蹦乱跳，还会跟两人撒娇。

在学校假装不认识XDDDD 最后才说两人结婚很久（几千年）

 

龙族是母系社会，生下来统一称孩子，姓氏看该孩子结婚后是生娃的那个还是配种的，只有生娃的那个可以承袭龙族姓氏，不过马花家的孩子偏人类，也大多跟人类通婚，（第十个是在花朵毕业后没多久生的）十个孩子都还活着，但因为大多跟人类混血子孙寿命虽有延长但并不像龙那么久。

纯血/半血/返祖的龙可以变形。

和克里斯结婚的Sean是三儿子的子孙，是返祖龙，马花鼓吹克去压他，返祖龙和人类通婚可以生半血龙宝宝。

达达是未启蒙的返祖龙，大哥的五儿子某代孙子。

 

伏契尼手稿是马克的笔记，上面的植物都是龙岛的特有种，文字也是龙岛的，从龙族真言演变过去的文字。

马克是因为龙侣身分才活那么久，一但花朵发狠解除龙侣身分他必死无疑，所以他通常不会去踩花朵底线。

花朵是漂亮的金红色火龙，红色为主体，金色为搭配色。  
马总还是有色盲，不过用魔法治好了。  
如果马总惹花朵生气，他要赔花朵一万本书。

萨维林家是蛮大的家族，花朵的父母退居幕后当长老，花朵因为生了孩子，地位又最高，是家族族长，两个哥哥因为嫁出去，所以地位低于花朵。

萨维林家族（65只可变形的龙/普通家族约30-40）  
5只纯血龙（父母+花朵三兄弟）  
30只左右半血龙（三兄弟亲子/与其他家族通婚）  
30只左右返祖龙（三万名子孙中出的，万分之一）

父母住在大西洋的私人小岛（龙岛，冰天雪地的火山岛，原型是挪威的Jan Mayen扬马延岛。）https://zh.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E6%8F%9A%E9%A6%AC%E5%BB%B6

返祖龙会被带回龙岛养育受训，龙族都会维持自家战斗力，避免被其他龙族侵犯，有时候龙族之间乔不拢会去大洋上的无人岛打架。

龙族从事金融业比例很高，虽然每头龙的宝藏都不一样，但钱可以换到宝藏，龙族法律规定不可以违反当地人类法律，也不能让人类发现龙族，毕竟龙族数量远少于人类，现存龙族（含半血返祖，不含东方龙）约数万名，和几亿人打会沦为奴隶。

因为花朵家的政经地位高和人多势众，虽然三兄弟都跟人类通婚，但依旧是龙族上层社会的。

两人有资助魔法学校，在北欧，巴西，北美都有，以萨维林命名，子孙也有许多有名的巫师女巫。

 

百万会员之夜花朵跑掉，飞到天上生闷气，马总带达达回去龙岛（顺便，其实通常发现就会带回家族，但两人觉得反正达达就在身边，而且达达查起来是他们的子孙/闻起来也是，打算等达达再大一点再带回去启矇，但达达快脱离幼年期，他不放心达达独自一人）

带达达去龙岛见花朵父母。达达问怎么没看过马总其他家人，马总说达达见过啊，之前在学校不是有看过所谓的花朵哥哥，那是他们的亲孙子，达达惊讶的说孙子？！马总想了下说不对，应该是曾孙，他们的九女儿是他们的奶奶，所以算起来是曾孙才对。

花朵父母其实也把马总当亲生的，因为马总太小（龙在20以下都算宝宝）就被花朵拐来了。

父母说马总怎么又惹花朵生气了，结婚几千年了，孩子一大堆还闹变扭，马总解释，父母说你怎么又动花朵的钱了，不要动龙的钱啊，马总你就用这个身分去跟花朵求婚，花朵最喜欢结婚了，而且钱也是共有的，花朵就会开心了，父母忘记马总闻不到，还有花朵的周期在最近一两年，马总应该体谅他，马总很开心，他喜欢小孩。

马总说把达达先留给你们玩，先别启蒙，启蒙一弄要几年，他还要用达达做事，父母叫他们留下来吃饭，马总说达达吃素，达达很奇怪，马总说爸爸的肉都是人肉，所以不想吃人肉就是吃素，实际上还是有猪牛肉。

汉尼拔有多间五星餐厅，本身也是大厨，是返祖冰龙，力量强大，食人。

威尔是纯血火龙+人类警察，落魄纯血家族，去当警察帮汉尼拔找名单，通常食材是该死但逃脱法律的人，老汉认为自己的行为是食物链的一部分，就像黄石公园的鹿和野狼，人类是鹿，龙是野狼。

最初汉被妹妹的死刺激到返祖，杀了一堆人后逃到威尔的龙岛，看上威尔留下来，一千年间生了三个。龙与龙之间生育率低，龙与人之间生育率较高。  
+++  
【ME腦洞】-6-親世代-拔杯脑洞-龙族AU  
开场是六岁的汉尼拔全家被杀，强盗在房子中间煮妹妹的尸体，还强迫小汉吃，小汉哭着吃下去，其中有个强盗提议唱龙之歌助兴，其他人也同意，一群人唱起歌，忽然平地起风，威尔的深红色鳞片在火光中显得妖异鬼魅宛如恶魔，强盗们立刻跪地求饶，威尔不留情火大烧掉全部，然而小汉全身衣服都被烧掉了人却没事，威尔发现小汉也是龙，而且在这种环境估计是没有长辈的返祖龙，威尔找了块毯子把小汉抓起来带回去龙岛。

 

龙岛上是雄伟的城堡，威尔的人类身分是小贵族，龙族身分是一个古老纯血血脉的末裔，他的父母死于两百年前的地盘斗争，他作为稍微懂事的龙宝宝(15岁)被人类仆人养大，现在200+岁，在龙族算青少年，龙岛是有结界的，人类可以正常往来，但龙族需要经过当地地主同意。

威尔告诉小汉他是返祖龙，但是他测验的结果他的祖先也都不在了，威尔可以暂时收养他，但是他成年后就必须离开，让仆人把小汉当主人。

开始日常，威尔教小汉读书识字，龙语魔法，

龙族生理，20岁以前都是容易夭折的小宝宝，纯/半血龙卵生，母亲生，父亲孵。返祖龙胎生，前半生理周期偏人类，20就算成年，返祖龙如果没有启蒙没有大刺激使得龙族血脉激活则会完全等同人类的生理。

龙族是母系社会，对偶婚，形成龙侣后生命灵魂绑定。

水晶科技，像是记忆卡，插进卡槽就可以显示。

龙族和巫师的关系，巫师可以算是广义上的龙裔，而且巫师中出现返祖龙的机率确实较一般人类高。

不过威尔常常自己讲到一半走神，而小汉则是沉醉威尔的美貌不可自拔。小汉从小就显露出了残忍的天性，会残害小生物，威尔知道，只告诉小汉怎么做都没关系，龙族也是生物链中的一环，而且是最顶级的猎食者，但是人类的数量大过龙族，还有龙族的繁衍困难，如果把人类都弄死他们几乎没法有后代，现在龙族的共识是台面上不会大规模对人类动手，但是私底下不要玩得太过火都没龙会管，不过威尔是被人类养大的，虽然知道小汉的家人是怎么死的，但是希望小汉不要太过火，启蒙后，亲近的人不能吃，但是罪犯随便吃没关系。

在小汉长到18岁时，威尔的朋友Bloom来找他玩，Bloom是一只没有领地的漂亮年轻纯血龙(当初杀害威尔父母的家族三子，威尔知道，但假装不知道因为打不过而忍气吞声）人型是贵族小姐，她主动缠着威尔想要嫁给威尔，语气间带着”我都不嫌弃你丑，你最好给我过来乖乖躺下生蛋”(B想要威尔入赘进她家，孩子威尔生，族长她当)的口吻，搞得小汉威尔都很生气，但是碍于B的家族势力大，而威尔的家族只剩下他一只龙，打不过，只能让B暂住，B常常言语性骚扰威尔，偶尔还透露出想要把小汉威尔双收的想法。

终于等到小汉20岁，小汉人形已经长得比威尔高大，看起来年轻帅气，出去走一圈都会受到无数人类姑娘投怀送抱，启蒙时威尔以家里孩子启蒙外龙不便在场的理由把B轰走，B不甘愿地走了。

 

威尔把小汉带到一个空旷的山洞启蒙，威尔先变回小汉朝思暮想的龙形(威尔被人类养大，习惯以人形生活)，小汉满眼崇拜的望着威尔，威尔让小汉也把衣服脱了，因为变形会弄坏衣服，小汉照做，赤身裸体站在龙形威尔前，宛如献祭，威尔要小汉闭上眼睛，小汉照做，两龙同时吟唱咒语，小汉觉得自己被催眠，昏倒，再次醒来时自己已经变成和威尔比威尔小一点的龙，颜色是宛如冰雪的冰蓝色，还有金色的龙纹(冰龙，金色龙纹代表光明类全系魔法强)，在龙族审美，颜色越浅身材高大越好看，小汉刚成年就和200多岁的威尔差不多大，可想而知以后会长得更大，而威尔的外型，深红色，黑色龙纹(擅长死灵类的魔法)瘦瘦小小在龙族不受待见，除非像是B那种没有自己领地的龙会想要来碰碰运气，基本没龙理会。

威尔从一开始就说只会养小汉到成年，看到小汉变成年轻貌美的龙就觉得他肯定要单飞，冷淡地叫小汉滚，小汉不能理解之前威尔都好好的，还有点把他当童养夫，为何现在要叫他滚，威尔不说话，背过身不理小汉，实际上窝在角落偷偷落泪。小汉单方面求饶，威尔还是不理，突然山洞外传来奇怪的味道，威尔反应过来是龙草燃烧的味道，可以促使龙发情，他想护着刚成年的小汉，没想到小汉却先冲出去，威尔急忙也出去，山洞外是原型的B(橘红色的火龙)在烧龙草，B看到漂亮的小汉就想要据为己有，在小汉冲上来时还以为小汉是要投怀送抱，结果被小汉咬，小汉咬得是要害脖子，但是刚成年的龙牙齿不够硬，没咬穿，威尔出来看到小汉还有B打起来，顿时陷入父母被杀的回忆，愣在现场，直到小汉的前掌被B咬伤发出尖叫才回过神来，威尔冲上去帮忙，两龙打一龙，B输了，被威尔还有小汉一起咬死，血喷了两龙全身，四周都是火，小汉看着威尔身上的黑色龙纹因为吸收血液变得亮红，觉得太美了，两龙互望，互相般忙舔掉血，在夜空下龙草辅助下，沐浴着B的血来了一场，事后两龙并排，尾巴交缠，威尔喷火将B的肉烤熟了一起吃，小汉鼓动威尔他们两人如此合拍，而且合作杀龙很容易，想要跟威尔组团去干掉B的家族，威尔同意了。

两龙通常只干掉B家族中落单的成员，而且都是浴血滚床单外加吃掉尸体，时间又拉得很长，几乎没龙认为是只有两只龙的威尔家族做的，当远本繁盛的(20多只龙)的B家族剩下3只时脑子再怎么不好也知道是有别的龙针对了，B家族找上龙族长老会，长老会派了一群龙到威尔家对质，然而B家族又没有证据是威尔家做的，威尔趁机哭诉，B家是看他们家只有两只龙好欺负才诬赖，长老会头大，要B家拿出证据，不然就算了，B家说他们曾经干掉威尔父母，威尔绝对有理由这样做，威尔继续哭诉，你看他们干掉我父母还派B来谋夺我家产，最后老天有眼让他们家死绝居然还要来怪我，长老会受不了，说用龙族的方式解决，两边全部龙打一架，谁赢谁说的算，B家的三只龙当然不是杀龙无数的威尔老汉的对手，很快就被威尔老汉撕碎，两人习惯使然差点又在血肉中打滚，两龙的表现惊艳众龙，龙族只崇拜强者，两龙一时间变成龙族上流社会的宠儿，追求者无数。

因为外型老汉的追求者还是比威尔多，威尔又陷入自卑情绪，老汉看出来，在龙岛上举办盛大的宴会在宴会中向威尔求婚，威尔答应，两龙当场结成龙侣誓言，追求者们才消停。

番外是威尔300+老汉100+时两龙终于有了第一个孩子，卵生的小龙，纯粹冰蓝色鳞片的小冰龙，人形是男性，取名Alex,第二个是水蓝色的，Alb

第三个是鲜红底金色花纹的花朵，终于被老汉碰到他最喜欢的威尔的颜色+外表，老汉对花朵极尽宠爱，而花朵出生时兄长们都长大离家了，其实也和独生子没差

花朵大概出生在9-10世纪，100+的时候被马克的龙之歌召唤去，把马总（19+）拐回来养。

到了现代，因为花朵的持家（多产）能力，家族成为龙族最大的家族之一，威尔因当初的赫赫凶名和家族的力量成为长老会一员，当然他的长老会事务都推给老汉，威尔自己本身跑到FBI当探员，老汉则是合作的心理学家，两人人类身分已婚，通常食材是该死但逃脱法律的人。


	7. 【ME+DE腦洞】-7- Take me home (水系魔法师丹/黑暗精灵混血剑士花）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 水系魔法师丹(马)/黑白精灵混血剑士花  
> 魔术师丹尼尔意外来到魔法世界，升级加薪当上魔法师，出任佣兵团团长，迎娶花朵走上人生巅峰，最后发现他好像原本就是这个世界的人？
> 
> 配对：Daniel/Eduardo ，别的世界的ME略提  
> 警告：生子，脑洞大纲，丹总被逆Rape过去略提  
> 提要：<惊天大雷>的丹总后续

因为Daniel啥都没带就被送过去了，所以前期生存都是靠小伎俩卖艺或劫富济贫（自己的贫），他的确有学魔法的天赋，但是因为年纪太大而且没有任何基础，所以没有魔法师愿意收他做学徒。

 

但是他最终还是找到一个水系魔法师愿意收他打杂，他想至少打杂的钱比外面的小工好一点，有点积蓄后就离开去上魔法学校，没过多久丹尼尔发现他的雇主其实是想要抢他身上的魔法天赋给他孙子用，丹尼尔打一顿雇主，才知道之前的魔法师不愿意收他是因为他的天赋好但是年纪大却没有什么成就，被当成了不学无术的家伙。

 

在教训过雇主后丹尼尔带着一些雇主的魔法书和部分积蓄离开，丹尼尔找了个地方练习基础，发现自己是水系为主，风系为辅的魔法师，而且天赋极高，之前不愿收他的魔法师都是粗略的测只是知道他天赋不错而已，而他前雇主则是细测发现他天赋非常好，所以才想抢给孙子。

 

魔法天赋=元素亲和力+魔法能量池蓄容力+能量经脉的宽度+对魔法的天生理解力+一些目前魔法师自己都还没研究明白的东西=该魔法师最终能达到的境界

 

丹尼尔自学完启蒙书回去想找前雇主再敲几本，发现前雇主害怕他报复已经搬家了，而丹尼尔靠着极高的天赋，能力已经比前雇主厉害了（主要是前雇主真的天赋很差）

 

而他在普通人能接触到的市场上已经找不到可以继续升级的书，在多方考察下他决定先加入佣兵队，那里是少数普通人可以接触到魔法师的地方。

 

丹尼尔为了避免有人再抢天赋，他以盗贼的身分先加入了当地最大的佣兵队，被分到一个三人小队，全身包紧紧的剑士Wardo，白精灵弓箭手Chris，土系魔法师兼任治疗的Dustin。

 

Wardo在这个世界是个烂大街的名字，丹尼尔一开始没放在心上，后来发现这个配置妥妥的FB起家配置，他还真是不同世界的马扎，而且他偷看Wardo的脸也是Eduardo的样子，路西法花朵把他送来后并没有让他失忆。

 

虽然丹尼尔知道当初逆Rape的不是这个Wardo但还是略疏远了Wardo，害的有点喜欢丹尼尔的花朵很受伤，以为丹很介意自己黑白精灵混血的事情。

 

两人闹别扭，最后在一次危险的战斗后，被两人别扭搞得很烦的克里斯和达达把两人关一起（达达造了个土盖子把两人埋住，不说完不准出来），强迫两人说开，丹尼尔压根不介意他是黑白混血，在他看来这就是普通的棕色人种的颜色，他会疏远花朵只是因为他和曾经Rape他的人很像而已。

 

花朵很开心又很难过他被Rape过的事情，而丹尼尔基本上不介意，他觉得那次他也有爽到，而且也拿到报酬，虽然很辛苦，但魔法世界比他原本的世界刺激多了。

 

两人说开后和好，四人决定离开大型佣兵队，自己组佣兵小队接案子。

 

花朵会全身包紧紧是因为他是翘家的大少爷，他父母不想让他当剑士，想要他继承家业从商，达达也是大少爷，跟着花朵出来玩的。  
后来丹尼尔和花朵两人好上，随时随地散发腻死别人的粉红光波，丹总向花朵透露他是从别的世界来的，将来学成魔法想回原本的世界，花朵说我不想被家人管，说我也想去你的世界，丹总说好啊，一起回去，畅想美好未来。

在某次任务后花朵被Saverin商行掳走，当时城市周围都传着Saverin家即将有婚礼的喜讯，达达才说出花朵是商行的三少爷，这次被抓回去估计是要被找回去结婚。

丹尼尔很气花朵有未婚妻却没提过（花朵喊冤，我自己也不知道啊！）但还是决定跑去救人，到了该国的都城，全城都在准备Saverin和Zuckerberg家的婚礼，丹尼尔听到这个姓氏瞬间感觉很不对，打听后才知道花朵的未婚妻是魔法世家Zuckerberg 家的长女兰迪。

丹尼尔吓到，这个名字在他的世界妥妥的是马总的姐姐啊，可是问了达达有马总这号人吗？达达说札克家以前有传闻生过儿子，他也有小时候跟对方一起玩的模糊记忆，但长大后没有看到马札家儿子的出现，问大人都是讳莫如深的表情要他不要问。

丹总达达克里斯三人决定分头进行，达达克里斯先回达达家打探消息，而且达达家有收到婚礼邀请，可以直接带丹总和克里斯去现场，而丹总想去扎克家看看。(在丹总夜探扎克家的同时，达达被家里软禁，克里斯这时才揭露他是达达家派过去的保母+保镳，达达家一直都知道他的行踪，达达表示生气气，明天早上再让丹总花朵处理你）

 

丹尼尔觉得很不对劲，婚礼明天举行，扎克家也是专出水系和风系魔法师这点让他很起疑，丹总决定先到这个扎克家看看，扎克宅是在市区的独立别墅群，最外围的大门因为忙碌婚礼的事是打开的，丹总直接装仆人闯进去，到了主宅附近。

仆人们乱成一团，据传是兰迪和她男朋友私奔了，现在主家正在说服艾瑞尔代替兰迪嫁给花朵，丹总想说这混乱来的好，想要趁乱溜进主宅，先是测试了几个他知道的防小偷的咒语都没事，丹总踏进主宅的那霎那整栋别墅都在冒红光狂响，而丹总被魔法控制住动弹不得，然后扎克家的家主和夫人(路上见到过)突然闪现在他面前，丹总吓傻了，我顶多算是个贼，还没偷任何东西，有需要让家主来见我吗？

然而三人对视了一会，扎克妈泪眼汪汪的冲过来抱住丹尼尔说我们终于找到你了，扎克爸含泪搂住母子俩，丹总一脸懵逼。

三人移到客厅沙发上，扎克爸和丹总解释警报不是抓小偷的，是找儿子的，只要儿子踏入主宅就会响，而丹总是小时候因为一场意外走失的他们的儿子，而有预言家告诉他们如果他们家有人跟Saverin家的小儿子结婚，丹总就回到他们身边，而婚礼越盛大传播的越广，儿子回来的就越早。

然后问丹总是跑到哪里去了？丹总在咒语的威力下非主动回答说是丢到异世界了，扎克爸感概原来是异世界，怪不得都找不到，丹总被松开，赶紧问那和花朵的婚礼呢？兰迪私奔了真的要让艾瑞尔去结吗？

扎克爸说当初说好是给萨维林家钱来演这场戏，但是萨维林家虽然是精灵但是不怎么出魔法师，这个社会的魔法师地位高，萨维林家有点想要假戏真做，艾瑞尔愿不愿意嫁还要谈。

丹总立刻说不可以，要结我去结，花朵是我男朋友！说完才后知后觉问这个世界两个男的可以结婚吗？扎克妈笑，她现在相信丹总真的被送到异世界了，因为精灵是出了名了男女都可以生。

丹总吓到脸色苍白，问那精灵的受孕率高吗？扎克爸问你有用避孕咒吗？丹总反问那是啥没听过。扎克爸妈说我们去和萨维林家说一下，你先在房间好好休息。

丹总觉得很不现实，决定联络路西法花朵证实一下，虽然他也不知道水镜有没有办法联络异世界的人，但还是试试，结果真的被丹总连络上了，镜子里的路西法花朵还在怀孕中。（路西法花朵接通的同时发现有人在监视，切掉监视）

丹总有点奇怪，他来这个世界都不止十个月了，路西法花朵是又怀孕了还是还没生？

路西法花朵回是第二个，大儿子都十岁了，不同世界的时间流速不一样，还问你就是打来问这个的？没事我要挂电话了，我很忙。

丹总说不是，我想问我是这个世界的人吗？我是他们口中的魔法师Mark吗？

路西法花朵说，我是恶魔，别想要我没代价回答你问题。

丹总问你想要什么，只要我能给的我都可以给你。

路西法花朵说，如果我要你的花朵呢？

丹总说，花朵是独立的个体，又不是我的所有物，我怎么可以给你不是我的事物呢？

路西法花朵笑说:完美答案。好吧，你问答案都是”是”，你是这个世界的人，也是他们的儿子，你成长的现代社会对你来说才是异世界。

丹总觉得自己世界观毁灭很难接受。

路西法花朵:你就不觉得很奇怪吗？那个世界马扎和你长的那么像但却没有任何关系，就是因为你才是那个世界的外来者，如果我没有把你弄走，最后世界的意识会让马扎和你死一个，再给你个忠告，现代社会是低魔世界，你的花朵是精灵，精灵是魔法生物，如果带到现代社会很快会死掉，还有你和现代社会有时间差，你现在回去都过了三十年了，你的队友都认为你已经死了，而就算你回去你的寿命会受那个世界的影响，你的魔法会被压制在非常低的水平，而寿命也会变短，你在这里可以活几百上千岁，在那里只能活100多。

丹总还在混乱状态，路西法花朵说你爸妈要气炸啦，我先挂电话了，掰。

水镜通话结束，札克爸妈冲进来，札妈妈抱着丹总，札爸爸说有高等天使的气息，丹总内心疑惑，不是说恶魔吗？怎么又变天使了，但觉得好歹天使比恶魔好听，就没有解释，只说是把他从异世界送回来的人......天使。

 

  
爸妈说要好好感谢花朵，然后因为害怕丹总再次不见，说要晚上要跟丹总睡，年近30的丹总被迫睡在父母中间。(神级尴尬XDDDDDDDDDDD

父母说和萨维林家联络过了，对方说花朵不愿意谈，父母想说好吧，反正萨维林家主(花朵爹/白精灵)的意思是假戏真做，他们真的想送人过来联姻，所以就算了，毕竟谈不谈花朵都还是会跟丹总结婚。

丹总和父母提说自己从小被叫大的名字是Daniel，不想改名成Mark，父母说魔法师的名字是真言的一部分，是灵魂的缩影啥啥，反正不好改名，我们可以平常叫你Daniel当称呼但是你的灵魂本名还是叫Mark，丹总这才明白，为何当初前雇主坑他会失败，因为前雇主骗他签的合约，他签的是Daniel他认知中的本名，而在魔法世界中他的灵魂本名是Mark，所以就魔法契约来说他根本签的是假名。(因为前雇主的魔法契约是低级的契约，只看签约者本人的认知)知道这层关系，丹总同意不改灵魂本名，就称呼改成Daniel。

+++

第二天早上花朵在新郎准备室中拟腹稿，准备跟对方(他还不知道换人，以为结婚对象是兰迪)说自己已经怀孕了，如果不想婚前就戴绿帽(逻辑不太通的句子XDDD)魔法师那么高傲，肯定不希望和他结婚，婚礼就可以取消。

花朵是在被家人抓回来的路上吐得太厉害才发现自己已经怀孕了(原本以为是晕车，但仔细想想，我以前不晕车啊)，想逃走又怕伤到宝宝，所以反抗都是静态为主。

花朵没想到出现在结婚典礼现场的对象突然换人，换得人还长的跟丹总一模一样，但还是照原计划准备说，在走到证婚人的红毯上跟对方讲我已经怀孕了，对方回”没关系，我们等下就要结婚了”，花朵没有预料到视这种答案，整个傻掉。

两人宣誓，结婚，魔法婚姻契约会在脑海中显示契约内文和对方的真名等资料，花朵看到对方的名字是Mark Zuckerberg，感到更奇怪，啊我男朋友不是叫Daniel吗？怎么又变成Mark了？这是我男朋友吗？还是这其实是一个跟我男朋友很像的陌生人？花朵风中凌乱。

终于两人独处的时候，花朵很犹豫的叫了一声Daniel，丹总才笑笑的去抱花朵，花朵很开心没有嫁错人，也紧紧抱着丹总。

感动一会后花朵问丹总你怎么会突然改名了啊？还是你之前一直拿假名骗我？你不是说你其实是从异世界来的吗？怎么又变成了扎克家的儿子了？到底哪个是真的？

丹总和花朵解释了来龙去脉，花朵问丹总接下来想怎么办？丹总不是一直想回去现代世界吗？丹总说我是想啊，但我更不想离开你。花朵真的很难过，那我真的去不成了吗？我还想亲眼看看你说的高耸入云摩天大楼，纽约如繁星坠落的夜景，还想要看跟我有同样肤色的人快乐的狂欢，这些我都看不到了吗？花朵泪眼汪汪。

丹总说也不一定啦，送我来的人说现代社会是低魔世界，所以也许到等我们能力到很高的境界时应该也是可以去玩几天不受影响。再不然我可以弄电视影片回来给你看，虽然不能亲身去，但看看是绝对没问题的。花朵破涕为笑。

丹总摸着花朵的肚子问，我真的要当爸爸了吗？花朵娇羞的说是啊，然后气势一转，露出在当佣兵时手撕猎物的凶狠眼神，表示你敢说不要我就把你生撕了。丹总急忙解释，我只是很紧张，因为我没想过我会有当爸爸的一天，原本世界的智慧生物只有人类，而人类的男性无法怀孕，所以跟你在一起时我就认命我们不会有后代。

花朵那个世界实在是太奇怪了，丹总说我也觉得这个世界很奇怪啊，不过要感谢某位，让我遇到了你，说完热吻花朵，两人滚床。

滚完床后花朵问丹总最想念现代世界的什么东西，丹总仔细想想，回答了”抽水马桶”，因为虽然魔法师和上流社会有魔法可以解决秽物的问题，但是普通人没有啊，所以普通人的街道是又臭又脏，他刚来到这个世界的时候都觉得鼻子要被臭掉了，还没搞清楚状况，被人从楼上当头淋了一盆尿。

花朵笑疯问丹总那你说的抽水马桶又是什么东西？它可以避免你被淋一身尿吗？笑倒在床上打滚，丹总有点生气，去搔花朵痒痒，直到花朵笑到一直喘气大喊停才放过花朵。

丹总跟花朵解释了抽水马桶和下水系统，花朵听后觉得丹总你可以在这个世界搞一个啊，你爸是城主啊，这个城市你爸说了算啊！下水道系统也挺好的啊，土系和水系的魔法师也可以帮忙，而且低等级的魔法师就业一直很困难，你这个工程刚好解决了平民居住脏污问题，低等级魔法师就业问题，卫生环境问题(魔法师兼职医生研究人员，已经研究出脏乱和瘟疫之间有关，但一直没有好方法处理平民的脏乱)，河川污染(食用水与废水都用同一条河)问题，这是个很好的主意耶。

丹总说我都没想到那么多，那我们以后就来做这个？毕竟要生养孩子的话不能继续当佣兵了吗，还问花朵应该不介意不能继续当佣兵吧？毕竟花朵当初就是因为不想从商才翘家的。

花朵说还好，当初翘家的理由只是因为不想什么都没试过就往父母规定的道路上走，而且因为他是黑白精灵混血，从小到大都被人酸说，他就是命好，普通的混血出生就被打死了，哪还能活着长那么大，要他知福惜福。可是他都不知道世界是什么样子就要照着父母给的模板走，他也不愿意，他想证明他自己也是有能力的，并不是靠着父母的庇护。

不过出来浪那么久他才知道世间险恶还有父母不希望他受苦的心，而看到平民的生活困苦也想要帮点忙，而且发现自己真的很喜欢从商，在大型佣兵团的时候会倒卖各种武器啦防具啦之类的小东西给团友们赚钱，四人出来组团队后也都是由花朵去协商价钱的事宜，花朵很享受花自己赚来的钱的快乐。

两人聊天聊到睡着，甜蜜蜜的相拥。

PS.在婚礼上围观的达达，怎么回事，说好的抢婚私奔呢？你们怎么就直接结婚了？？？我只是少看了半天怎么我觉得我错过了整整十季？？？（黑人问号.jpg

PPS.花朵爹:说好的娶女魔法师呢？？？怎么变成嫁儿子了？？？娃啊，爹对不起你QAQ  
+++  
+++  
第二天一早两人被外面的吵闹声吵醒，有个跟丹总一模一样的人闯进两人房间，然后指着丹总说看这个是假货我才是真马扎！  
丹总气笑，因为他知道肯定是父母也有怀疑，这个马渣才会闯到他房间，丹总把马渣用水柱轰到天花板上，马渣头卡住下不来。  
丹总对着跟进来的札克爸妈说，没关系，你们就认这个白痴好了，我去入赘花朵家，然后带着搞不清状况的花朵跑路了。  
札克爸妈傻眼，我们只是没搞清楚到底是什么情况，怎么宝宝你就跑了呢？天花板上的马渣这时才下来，对着札克爸妈说你们看，他就是心虚才跑的！这更证明了我才是真马扎，而丹总是假的。

札克爸妈生气，你一个表面上的高阶魔法师打不过丹总这个学魔法不到两年（实际不到一年）的中阶魔法师（公会评级）还敢说是我们天才魔法世家的种。

一脸茫然的花朵被丹总公主抱着飞在都城天空，丹总问我不知道你家在哪给我指路，花朵说那栋看起来像大树的，顺便问丹总他是学会飞行术了吗？  
丹总说没有，他是用小型的旋风术在脚底托着，花朵在心里吐槽这就是飞行术啊，然后说你怎么不直接用滑行的滑过去，丹尼尔，对耶，就制造了个冰制飞机滑行在上空，花朵吓到，因为这样不念咒不做手势还有分心还瞬间切换不同系的能力（双手抱着花朵同时和花朵聊天）的能力实在太厉害，有些高级魔法师都做不到。

两人一路飞到花朵家，陆地上人们看到天空有个闪亮亮的东西很奇怪，便追着看，丹花两人降落在大树屋的前方，花朵母父（精灵母系社会）早就被仆人们叫出来看奇迹，丹总刚好把花朵扶出冰飞机，还跟花朵道歉，不好意思没设计好，有点热。  
丹花两人走出冰飞机，丹总对花朵爸妈问好，花朵母父连忙让两人进去，还问丹总法师大人你的魔法道具要收起来吗还是他派人保管？丹总看向花朵，花朵愣了下才反应过来是丹总让他决定，花朵说这是我老公给爸妈你们的见面礼，花朵母父高兴的让仆人把冰飞机抬去冰起来。  
丹花两人和花朵母父谈话，丹总大概讲了下他原本和花朵就是一对，小时候被送到异世界，回来后遇到花朵的小队，现在是...丹总要讲中阶魔法师，被花朵抢白成高阶，丹总疑惑的看着花朵，花朵握着丹总的手给他一个相信我的眼神，丹总有一些疑惑，但决定相信花朵。

丹花和花朵母父提有宝宝了，花朵母父表示开心，顺便问以后两人要住哪？丹总正要表示跟花朵住时，札克爸妈出现了，他们在丹总跑出来后一直用隐身术跟着丹总，札克爸妈说要住札克家，并且向丹总道歉说刚刚不是不相信你，只是觉得那个人很奇怪，结果没注意就让他跑到你房间了。

丹总表示随便你们要认谁当儿子我都不在乎，我.....（想到异世界关于空间魔法的事情）丹总动作突然停住，眼中有奇特的流光闪动，家长们吓坏，花朵要说话，被札克爸妈喝住，用传音向花朵家说丹总在顿悟，不要让丹总失去这次难得的机会，花朵委屈的心想明明之前丹总在战斗中发作都没事。

顿悟结束时丹总气势提升一些，等丹总醒来发现自己被围观，丹总一头雾水看向花了朵，花朵说你又发作了，丹总说那你们就继续聊啊，不用等我，反正这里又不危险。

札克爸妈说你之前都是在危险的状态下顿悟的吗？丹总说这是顿悟？？？因为书上写顿悟都要净身沐浴还要冥想好几天才有极小的机率顿悟，而丹总每次顿悟都是在奇怪的时间点（有次跟花朵搞完也顿悟了XDDDD)所以丹花两人完全没当回事，以为是因为丹总异界人（之前以为）所以升级比较奇怪。札克爸妈心情复杂，觉得要不是自己的崽都想抢天赋了，又为自己的崽那么厉害感到骄傲。

丹总继续讲不要住札克家，就从小时候被拐走还有这次成功入侵来看，安全堪忧，花朵吐槽，亲爱的你是顶级（公会评级）刺客，这世界上就没几个地方你去不了。家长们吓一跳，丹总骄傲的小公鸡尾巴都要翘起来了，还要装一脸无所谓的样子。


	8. 【ME腦洞】-8-Decode解码

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 解密程序员马/双面间谍花

马总网上破解了一道谜题，结果遇到一连串事件，途中花朵以伙伴的身分出现，但在最后爆出他其实是幕后指使者，马总以为花朵是反派，两人分道扬镳，最后才知道花朵是某正派组织派驻在反派的卧底。


	9. 【ME腦洞】-9-北极熊与热带鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兽人世界
> 
> 北极熊马/人鱼帝国帝王花

热带鱼花朵和北极熊马总，有人想开发海底石油，马总问花朵你们不反对吗？花朵说我们为何要反对，北极融冰，海平面上升对我们人鱼有何不好，减少的是你们陆地动物的地盘啊？


	10. 【ME腦洞】-10-正不勝邪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑客马/黑手党政客花

OOC，年龄操作

程序猿Mark/大佬花

花朵是某个地方上的黑道大佬，明面上的身分是参议员/地方议员/民代，反正是地方上有头有脸的人物，哈佛经济毕业，30多岁，多情多金，万花丛中过片叶不沾身（没有出轨，但也没空窗），实际上是某个黑帮的大佬，是黑二代，父亲死于帮会内斗，大学毕业后也是经过腥风血雨才成功继位，哥哥们是副手，因花朵最有能力而推花朵当头。

达达家和花朵家有商业合作，达达有时会帮花朵处理网路上的事情。

马总因为Facemash事件被开除，辍学后靠当骇客为生，有次接到一个单子要求盗取对方帐户的资料，马总做了后发现金流不对劲，被窃的帐户本身似乎是非法操作，马总把内容简化后问达达，打电话的时候被在旁边的花朵听见，发现马总盗的就是花朵的帐户。

花朵一方面给达达建议说要马总不用担心，另外同时派人去抓马总，马总挂掉电话后觉得不对劲还是决定先出去避避风头，刚好跟花朵派来的人对上，打不过而被花朵手下抓走。

马总醒来时被绑在椅子上，而花朵端着红酒杯晃啊晃说小家伙你惹到不该惹的人，马总还在犹豫到底要怎么面对花朵，是要说他有关键证据已经设了定时发送给检查机关只要花朵不放人就会被调查还是认错求饶求花朵让他戴罪立功，他可以帮花朵用网路洗钱等等。

因为马总是达达的朋友，花朵想不要扩大影响达达，所以自己审问，小房间里只有马总花朵两个人，结果花朵喝下去的红酒春药发作，两人滚了审讯桌XDDDD 

马总虽然搞不清楚状况，但是因为被绑住了，也逃不掉更没办法阻止花朵骑上来，就无奈发生关系（虽然也觉得很爽XDDDD 

事后查是花朵的某任前女友在红酒里下药，而马总不是主动入侵，是有人找他接单，而马总觉得奇怪，也没有将花朵的资料给雇主，事后花朵觉得很囧，但查出来马总不是主谋，也没找马总算帐，反倒是因为觉得过程很愉快，把马总金屋藏娇XDDDD 

之后有几个走向。

分支1，花朵是真CIA/FBI，伪装成大佬是为了找到真正的犯罪集团的资料和证据，而马总其实也是帮CIA/FBI打工到外围技术人员，两人在捣破犯罪集团后，以真正的身分交往。

分支2，花朵是真CIA/FBI，马总是真罪犯，但是被花朵感化，戴罪立功，马总之前的犯罪不作数。（参照猫鼠游戏的模式）

 

分支3，花朵是真大佬，但他其实是为了在家族里活下去才当的大佬，遇到马总后两人协议洗白，而马总也帮助花朵的集团转型，两人成为慈善家。

分支4，花朵是真大佬，马总也是真罪犯，两人合作把集团扩大，表面上两人是议员/慈善家，而实质上几乎把当地的黑道白道都变成自己的地盘。

 

其实最想写是花朵在扑克牌桌上收贝有贝各，赌客赌输的钱是贝有贝各的金额等等暗黑操作XDDDD


	11. 【ME腦洞】-11-这里没有Erica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原著改写
> 
> 马总发现这世界上根本没有前女友Erica这个人

Erica是电影原创人物，那去掉Erica马总到底是在想念谁呢?

OOC预警，马总狗血作精XDDDDDD

 

诉讼结束后马总一直在给花朵发好友邀请，花朵烦不胜烦，转告克里斯要马总不要再这样，同时达达发现马总偶尔会提到一个根本不存在的人Erica，一开始达达以为Erica是马总新认识的女朋友，但是马总回忆过去和Erica相处的记忆，却是能和花朵对上的。

达达发现花朵和马总曾经短暂交往过，但是后来不知道为何又分手，分手后花朵还找了C，然而马总受不了花朵的永远离开，自己幻想出了一个Erica，把和花朵美好的回忆套在Erica身上。

而马总眼中的Erica的主页是花朵的，所以花朵才会一直收到马总的好友邀请，达达和克理斯商量后压着马总去看心理医师马妈，并且和花朵说是Bug，已经修复了，让花朵不要担心。

花朵觉得很奇怪，如果只是Bug的问题，那为何要我不要担心呢?联系上内部人员，得知真实情况，很气又很担心，当初是马总说要分手的，现在马总又因为分手把自己搞疯，这真的不能怪他吧?晚上做恶梦梦到马总因为这事引枪自尽(看到马总坐在书桌前，拉开抽屉拿出枪)

 

花朵吓醒，心想我当初顺着你的意离开可不是为了让你这样玩死自己的，花朵心里想要的是马总展翅高飞，他不想做弄死伊卡洛斯的太阳，他更愿意做翅膀下的风或是承载大船航行的海洋，既然我不能做你比翼双飞的人，那我想要用我的牺牲成就你的伟大。

马总在和老妈详谈过后才明白自己干了蠢事，为了争夺掌控权深深伤害了自己心底的人，弄得自己精神也出问题，马总反思，自己到底是想要什么呢?金钱?权力?地位?他只是不想再当Nobody，他想要他那个梦寐以求的人，然而这个人却是在他失去后才醒悟过来到底是谁。

 

马总想要拉开抽屉拿东西，外面发出声音，花朵冲进来，原来是因为作了马总自杀噩梦的花朵很不放心，连忙从外地赶来，叫了锁匠谎称自己忘了带钥匙请人跷开马总公寓的门，花朵进来时正好看到马总在拉抽屉，吓得冲上前把抽屉关了，差点夹到马总的手，并且亲马总，让他神魂颠倒。

花朵告白，马总热烈地看着花朵，突然锁匠来一句，在你们开干之前可以先把我的工钱付了吗?我还等着回去吃晚餐呢，花朵不好意思地付钱把工匠请走，工匠碎碎念，夫夫吵架搞成这样还要找人开锁，钱多烧的边离开。

两人到沙发上腻歪，HE


	12. 【ME腦洞】-12-我记得有个W

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 走错门上对车分支剧情
> 
> 参观FB新办公室的马总遇到了只有他能见到的鬼魂Wardo

走错门的花朵分支，如果花朵家人没有反对花朵和Christy

 

其实是大纲啦，但大概不会写所以就贴出来

正文开始

马总去看办公室，看到花朵以为是其他来看房子的客户，看花朵在看窗外好奇走过去，却发现窗外没有好看的，奇怪的问花朵在看什么，花朵惊讶的问，你居然看的到我，马总还来不及反应，S或D叫马总，马总问人有没有看到花朵，其他人说你是不是太累了看重影了，那边只有马总一人，马总恶寒，回头花朵又不见了，马总稍微放下心

回去房子里独处时花朵又出现，花朵也觉得很奇怪，因为之前他并不能走出办公室，马总几乎问什么花朵都不知道，问名字只记得W(后来看到有人叫小婴儿又想起Dudu)

花朵能想起来的都是很模糊或是片段，跟着马总过日常，慢慢回忆起过去

期间马总一直在帮花朵想起他到底是谁，但是因为花朵记忆混乱，所以很难找

花朵第一眼就很喜欢达达，觉得他很可爱，是弟弟(不过认识达的人对他的印象基本是这样，所以马总没放在心上)

最后是马总不小心在达达面前叫了花朵Dudu，达达说他有认识Dudu，马总要求听详细，才知道花朵变成植物人，最后才找到花朵的身体

 

结局

马总到花朵家(或是疗养院)时，花朵的灵魂以超快前进，马总在后面追，周围人要阻止马总乱闯，但是听到马总叫Dudu后放过马总

花朵的灵魂回到身体，醒来的第一句话对马总说”原来我的名字没有W啊，怪不得你找不到”

花朵会觉得有W是因为C是外国人发音不太准，第二音节的音很重，而且总是把爱德/华多分开念

 

+

花朵和C结婚，但是结婚后花朵被家暴不敢说(1.觉得不光彩 2.觉得说出去没人信C那么小只怎么有办法家暴花朵)

婚后花朵和C搬到加州，花朵一样租到FB总部的三楼，但是某次C在办公室推花朵一把，花朵头撞到桌角，很严重，花朵变成植物人，家人发现花朵身上的伤知道C家暴花朵，想办法让C净身出户+坐牢


	13. 【ME腦洞】-13-联觉梗

就是花朵出场并且开心的时候马总会闻到满满的玫瑰花香，而花朵生气的时候会像很刺激的薄荷，花朵吃醋时马总会感觉自己泡在醋缸里XDDDD


	14. 【ME腦洞】-14-大卖空

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原著接续，花朵在华尔街求职不顺，回家当房仲，发现房市泡沫，从中大赚了一笔

刚刚想到一个超级超级棒的脑洞，还没详细查资料，但是脑补到我全身发热，就是08年金融危机是因为市场上对房地产普遍看多而房地美房利美爆炸时没有任何准备，如果在08年花朵和马总就达成和解，花朵多拿了5%的股份，加上原本手头上的15%，大概有20%

虽然花朵名牌大学高材生但是跟马总的官司让华尔街普遍不看好他，因为花朵被排斥于华尔街之外，索性自己在家单干，然后发现了房市空头的迹象（他家做房地产的啊）。

在这次危机中抵押手头上的FB股票跟银行做对赌，因为FB还没上市，所以股票的价值是用微软在2007/10/24买1.6%=2.4亿美金换算的，花朵只留了3%，其他的用17%=25.5亿美金算，跟银行对赌1:20（没查到倍率，自己乱写的）

在跟银行签完对赌协议书后花朵在洗手间听到行员嘲笑说哈佛高材生也是废物，之前投资FB根本是狗屎运，说什么房价会跌，等着看他把FB股票都输光啥啥的。

花朵在心里想，哼，谁笑到最后还不知道呢，在行员们谈笑间走到洗手台说抱歉，我要使用，行员尴尬跑走。

花朵的大哥Alex听到同行在讲花朵的决定跑去轰炸花朵，说我知道官司的事情你很难受，那个骗感情的烂渣男过去就过去了，不想要他的东西也不要随便送银行啊！

我在那个银行有朋友，可以把你的协议书抽回来云云，花朵跟哥哥分析房价要暴跌的可能，花朵哥哥半信半疑，认为花朵是被渣男伤害了所以精神错乱，房价怎么可能跌呢？继续疲劳轰炸花朵，他轰炸还不够，还拉着花朵爹一起轰炸花朵。

花朵被轰炸的受不了，跑出国度假了XDDDD 

然后花朵在夏威夷的海滩上穿着花裤子拿着椰子汁看着比基尼美女和草裙帅哥，然后哇啦！一个世界富豪诞生了XDDDD （身价514.5亿）

 

花朵的身价因为跟银行的对赌协议暴涨20倍，瞬间成为世界前几大富豪，花朵连忙回纽约领他的钱还有去打脸行员（其实不用打脸，只是意气风发的走过被裁员的行员身边，花朵压根没认出那是当初在厕所挤兑他的行员

事件过后花朵拿到钱+银行没钱赔所以按照花朵的要求进行一系列的换股操作而得到的FB股票，花朵作为FB 第二大股东王者归来。

好啦，不太干马总什么事，他只是作为一个给了初始资金的渣前男友罢了XDDDD 但没有他这个故事也不可能出现不是？

妈呦，写花朵赚钱超级超级爽！！！！


	15. 【ME腦洞】-15-末日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 万用充能器马/风系顶尖异能者花
> 
> FB的百万之夜后突发丧尸末日，ME带着大家突破重围，开创美丽新世界

丧尸瘾又犯，百万会员之夜花朵跑去摔电脑，离开后马总追出去，两人又在路上吵起来，最后演变到旅馆打一架（妖精打架），打完后两人睡着，半夜两人全身发热，隔天一早听见有人在挠门，半睡半醒的马总隔着铁链一看是丧尸，赶紧关门，花朵也被吵醒，看到一只腐烂的手，也吓到一挥手一个风刃砍断了丧尸的手。

两人隔着衣服把活蹦乱跳的丧尸手臂丢到阳台，看新闻确认真的沦陷后，打电话回家，确认家人都平安，父母让马花两人保护好自己，现在太乱，路上危险，花朵家二哥在家且也觉醒异能，马总家妹妹在家，两个妹妹都有觉醒，花朵告诉马总妹妹，如果有需要可以去纽约找花朵大哥Alex，跟他说是花朵让他们去的就行。

处理完后两人决定先回FB看看，办公室一遍狼藉，两人躲在车上让花朵砍殭尸，花朵砍到一半头剧痛，倒到马总怀里，马总抚摸花朵的头，心理想希望花朵没事，然后花朵就觉得舒缓很多。

两人以为马总是治愈系异能，经过休息后花朵清除掉办公室周边的丧尸，两人进入办公室，看到达达克里斯还有Sean和部分FB员工都活着，几人躲在小房间里。

众人商量去附近超市看看，花朵不愿意，说股权的是没有解决你们就不能指使我（花朵是唯一一个攻击力成熟的），众人无奈，草拟了一份声明花朵的股权恢复原本的30%，达达吐槽世界都要灭亡了，你还在在乎你的股权。

花朵说不，这次声明后我才有办法信任你们，不然我要想办法回迈阿密，就算死在路上也不会待在这里。

 

大致这样，先说结局，走升级流，征服全美国的路线，后面主要想写花朵调度各资源重建，花朵的能力升到最顶可以玩人造飓风/龙卷风之类的。

还有前期大家都以为马总是治愈系（马总唾弃自己的能力），不过某次花朵危机关头，马总在脑中希望丧尸滚开才发现他其实是精神系，可以控制丧尸。


	16. 【ME腦洞】-16-有的朋友(相親/盲目約會梗)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 华尔街量化交易码农马/华尔街投行交易员花
> 
> ME两人阴差阳错被家人安排相亲，以为相亲对象没来，自己看对了眼

马总死宅死宅的为了避免被家人烦没有女朋友的事，说自己是Gay塘塞。

而花朵是太浪，家人看不下去，要花朵找个人好好定下来，花朵说如果你们找到我的梦中情人型我就定下来，然后瞎说了一堆条件，要比我矮，卷毛，最好是棕色偏金，蓝眼白皮。

大哥想我好像认识一个这种的，就说我帮你约人，你只要到场就好。

马总为了躲家长的碎念就去了，但完全忘记自己瞎说是Gay的事，而花朵想世上真的有我瞎说的那种人？好奇心爆棚去看看，但两人心里都想敷衍过了就好。

当天约定的地点人爆满，马总先到了在打代码，花朵后到的没地方坐，被店员安排跟马总先坐，再稍等位置。

花朵很无聊的跟马总搭讪，结果两人意外的在数学方面聊的来，结果到时间了发现相亲对象都没来（都以为家人找的是女孩XDDDD)

花朵提议别窝在餐厅了，最近上映了图灵的电影，我们去看电影哒！马总同意，两人就去看电影了XDDDD

 

 

+++

 

 

两人去看了模仿游戏，虽然一致同意电影不错，但马总吐嘈图灵没有把机器取名成克里斯多福，花朵问那你是讨厌Gay吗？

马总回我对性别不介意，我自己男女都可以，但我不喜欢制片方为了效果扭曲事实，花朵回我也是双，两人就性向和电影还有数学聊high，又一起吃了晚餐，期间花朵说他家有程序员之祖爱达的绝版书，问马总要不要去看，马总说好，两人去花朵的公寓聊了一晚上的数学哲学，互相引为知己。

第二天花朵被大哥打来的电话吵醒，问谈的怎么样，花朵说对方没来，但是遇到一个很好玩的人，把对方带回家现在还睡在他床上，大哥发出头痛的呻吟。

花朵开玩笑说没有啦，纯粹聊的来的朋友，没有脱衣服的那种睡，昨天聊数学聊太晚了，懒得整理客房就跟我挤了，对方叫Mark Zuckerberg 是个可爱的程序员。

大哥：......你再说一次对方叫啥？

花：Mark Zuckerberg 啊！怎么了？有什么不对吗？

大哥：emmmm没有我刚刚没听清，你继续。（那就是我帮你约的人啊！还说没见到，都睡同一张床了。不过避免他知道后反弹还是不要告诉他好了）  
第二天周日两人继续嗨，傍晚花朵送马总回公寓，周间两人上班，在电梯里遇到，花朵在纽约的投行（投资部），马总是同公司不同部门的同事（量化交易的码农）

中午休息继续嗨，休息时间形影不离，所有人都以为马花在交往，周末花朵邀请马总出去玩或到花朵公寓嗨，马总说没办法，他的公寓要到期了必须找新房间，花朵说那你要不要跟我一起住啊！我有空房间啊！免费给你住都可以啊！

马：不能免费  
花：我又不缺钱  
马：我也不缺啊  
花：那你会煮饭吗？  
马：你看我像是会做家务的人吗？  
花：不像，好吧，你现在的房租多少？  
马：每月XXX，两房一厅一卫的套间，我跟室友各分一半。  
花：那就原本的价格就好，还是你想再便宜？毕竟我只租你一房间，下班去帮你搬家？还是你东西很多？  
马：看你，我东西很少，今天搬？  
花：都可以啦，就原价就行，你原本的房租到几号我们就从那时候开始算，早点搬你可以陪我聊天还有打刀塔啊！

两人下班后去帮马总搬家，同时达达回来（马总室友/花朵学弟在学校时就认识）看到花很高兴的打招呼，得知马总要搬到花那里哭诉马总见色忘友抛弃他说好当一辈子的好室友呢？

马：并没有说好  
达：我不管我不管，你抛弃我了，我要怎么找公寓啊！（抱住马总的腿）  
花（被闹剧搞的笑歪）  
马：滚（跩开达达继续收拾行李）  
达：嘤嘤嘤，只见新人笑不见旧人哭  
花：我对门的邻居好像在找合租的，要不我帮你问他？  
达：太好啦，你是我的救世主

花朵打电话给克里斯问还找不找室友？克说还找，花说有朋友在问，那我今晚带他过去看？克说好，达达和克一拍即合，也搬到隔壁。

期间马花两人各自都有女友，但女友们都觉得马花才应该是一对，与女友们关系都不长久，约了几次会马满口花的事迹，花一直在吹马很厉害，很快就分手了。

花后来跟好几任女性交往过，但都是短暂关系，因为约会几次后都觉得无聊，还不如跟马总聊天，之后就没找过人。

马总认识了Erica，依然被甩，四人还是开创了FB。

花有去矽谷，因为有积蓄不急着盈利，没有发生关帐号和花拉广告被拒的事件，之后的报复合约也没有发生，花还是CFO和最大的投资人，花因为资金缺口（马总不想外部融资，认为会削弱创办人的权力）而有时候会跑去纽约接一些投资之类的案子打工赚钱养家。

公司稍微站稳时Sean来了，负责日常经营等，花也知道但是故不住只能勉强两边跑，百万会员之夜马总原本约好要去接花，但是忙到忘记，花朵淋着大雨来了，看到大家都在嗨，没有我也可以，很伤心要离开，被马总发现，在倒数前冲出去追花朵，马总在大雨中跟花朵求婚。

花朵渾身濕透拿著公事包獨自走在離開FB辦公室的路上，馬總衝出來，看著花朵的背影大喊我愛你，花朵回頭看向馬總(一臉這個神經病是誰，我不認識的表情)

馬:我想了很多，結論是，我愛你(馬總氣喘吁吁的跑到花朵面前)

花:你說什麼?

馬:我愛你

花:你期待我有甚麼回應(轉身手抱胸，公事包放地上，心想反正裡面應該也濕透了)

馬:你也愛我怎麼樣?

花:我要走了(不置可否的笑)馬克，回去吧，那麼多人在等你呢。(看向FB門口的圍觀群眾

馬:我說的沒有任何意義嗎?

花:你不能只是說你愛我然後期待一切都沒事，愛不是任何事物的唯一解，現實生活不是迪士尼故事。

馬:那麼你想要怎麼樣

花:我不知道，但不是這樣

馬:那麼這樣怎麼樣?

我爱你在22度C时还觉得冷  
我爱你花了一个半小时选游戏片最后还是打刀塔  
我爱你笑我犯蠢大笑时眼角的皱纹  
我爱你跟我勾肩搭背时在我身上留下的古龙水香  
我爱你，你是我当一天结束时最想说话的那个人  
我在这里不是因为我寂寞，也不是因为我想要找个人庆祝，是因为我想要和你共度余生，我希望我们的余生尽早开始!

花:不要偷电影台词啦(哭着笑说)，你不是最讨厌爱情片的吗？  
马:但你喜欢这部电影  
花：对，我喜欢，我超喜欢

花朵上前去抱着马总，两人在雨中深吻

吻毕，圍觀的大家推Sean代表发言  
Sean：你们演完浪漫轻喜剧后要不要进来洗澡?一起洗也没关系啦，我们会当没听到的。

 

洗完澡懶洋洋的窩在床上後  
花：既然是求婚，那三個月薪水買的婚戒呢？

馬：我有沒有薪水你還不清楚嗎？（盈利前創辦人自己不支薪狀態）

花：Asshole！（嘻笑罵）

馬：Bitch！（反射性回）

花：（躺在床上拉開浴袍）來啊來啊！

 

+++

马总的台词是从When Harry meet Sally偷来的，是部甜甜的都市浪漫喜剧。


	17. 【ME腦洞】-17-一杯牛奶一頭牛(ABO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马A/花O
> 
> 原著改写，炫车技
> 
> 題目是諷刺，不會有人為了一杯牛奶買一頭牛

加州大雨之夜，花朵到房子的时候看到Sean和客厅里抽大烟的女孩们，生气的把女孩叫计程车轰走，把Sean丢到游泳池里，做完一切马总才后知后觉的过来跟花朵吵架。

 

吵着吵着因为花朵没休息好发情期提前，便和马总上楼滚床，滚的过程中要求马总戴套，马总说你就让我标记吗！花朵说你想太多，我们现在没法负担孩子，然后开始说希望给孩子哪些教育和培养，马总无奈的问这么详细你该不会有个清单吧？

花朵说对啊，我忘了发你吗？等等好了后我寄给你啊！马总说我们连结婚都还没呢，你也不肯带我去见家长，花朵反驳说我这是为你着想好吗，你想想假设我们的孩子在21岁时带了个20岁的伴回来，然后说我这辈子就跟这个人在一起了

马总接，怎么可以，我要那个男孩/Alpha的腿打断。花朵咯咯笑，说对吗，我爸也肯定是这个反应啊！

马总乖乖戴套，两人滚床，动静有点大，一楼天花板掉屑，达达拿下耳机，问发生了什么事，Sean洗完澡正在吹头发说，花朵来了，不过反正我们也别指望拿回押金了

还有事后在床上谈花朵不改感情状态急着想盈利就是因为怕家人发现后把马总怎么了，最后马花达成共识


	18. 【ME腦洞】-18-旧金山艳阳下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【ME脑洞】-18-旧金山艳阳下  
> 原作：TSN/BVS  
> 作者：Rastar  
> 分级：G  
> 配对：Mark/Eduardo, Lex/Eduardo过去式  
> 警告：马总莱总修罗场，莱花过去式，莱蛛未来式  
> 提要：脑洞18-气象预报员花，题目是仿照托斯卡尼艳阳下，所以别问我旧金山艳阳上在哪里，虽然拿了正文的格式，但还是脑洞大纲XDDD

其实主要是想写花朵在播报气象时的马叉虫操作

像是在暴风雨中播报飓风来袭，在连线现场突然倒退两步，摄影师觉得奇怪，然后一块招牌飞过，花朵正好躲过。

在马场播报新闻被真正的马缠上舔脸颊，然后上马骑了两圈。

出名是因为某次报导时后面有人溺水，花朵把外套和麦克风塞给摄影然后跳下河救人，救起来后湿淋淋的回到镜头前，因为白衬衫全湿又冷所以激凸外加看清胸肌腹肌，头发也湿透所以往后撩超帅。

因为救人而湿身的花朵在网路上爆红，一段时间后被路人扒出来为何花朵的播报那么随心所谷欠，是因为花朵本身是气象节目台的大股东，外加自己有一家气象谘询公司跟天使投资公司，做气象主播纯粹兴趣。

马总的设定有两个

 

设定一、已经开创FB功成名就

因为已经有钱有闲了所以看到花朵那么帅就想办法找机会巧遇，想搞霸道总裁爱上我那招却很失败，后来才知道花朵才是真的霸道总裁XDDDD 

 

设定二、FB还在起步阶段

FB正在孵化，还没太多钱，街头采访中认识花朵，花朵出钱出力（帮忙找关系，但太忙不当CFO），花朵把灰小伙打造成合格CEO，正当花朵想获利了结走人，马总告白⋯⋯后面没想到。

+++

花朵在旧金山街头采访路人对难得超大雨的看法，正好遇到马总，马总刚被投资人拒绝，失意的抱着笔电，被花多拉住时停在路边，旁边有辆车高速路过，积水全部溅到马总身上，花朵把镜头交还棚内后，安抚马总，请马总喝咖啡外加赔马总计算机。

其实坏的是马总的备用计算机，所以还好，只是马总有点烦恼等会约的另一组投资人，现在他全身湿透没法过去，他东西都在硅谷，回去拿会来不及。

花朵再次道歉，说自己公寓在附近，邀请马总回家，或是他重新买套衣服给马总，马总问哪个方案比较快？虽然事实是买新衣服，但花朵出于私心还是带马总回去。

到公寓后(花朵其中一个住处，偶尔留在旧金山时用，是小套的单身公寓，平时住在硅谷的带花园游泳池的独栋小楼)马总先去洗澡，马总的手机留在外面，花朵看到来电的号码很眼熟，接起来发现的确是自己投资公司的手下，花朵想了想，说马总现在在他这，他先谈完再给手下，要手下晚点再打给马总，并且要对马总保密花朵身分(反正本来一百万美元以下的小案子大老板花朵不会过问)

马总洗好出来后问花朵有没有打来，花朵说手机也进水了没声音(事实上是花朵把手机整只拿去泡水，避免马总知道他偷接了电话)，马总看了看时间也超过跟投资人约好的时间了，接过花朵泡的热可可垂头丧气窝在沙发里，花朵看了小动物般的马总一时间怜悯心大爆发，温柔地问马总想不想谈谈。

马总说了一整天的衰事，从早上他的车爆胎，再到见上午的投资人发现带错电  
脑(虽然问题不大)，再到下午时被溅满路边脏水，现在还错过了投资会议，今天实在太不幸运了。

花朵说别想那些不开心的事了，并对马总的项目表示兴趣，马总眉飞色舞的跟花朵介绍FB，花朵边听边准备晚餐，并且邀请马总留下来吃晚餐，两人在晚餐时相聊甚欢。

晚饭后花朵以现在回去不方便，而且马总现在也没车，明天花朵再送马总回去为理由，要马总留宿，马总表示他睡沙发就好(花朵备用公寓没客房)，并且以为自己很直的马总完全没接到花朵说可以一起睡房间的暗示，在沙发睡了一夜。

隔天花朵给马总买了新手机新计算机，手机换卡后接到的第一个电话是花朵的投资公司打给马总，说昨天他们临时有事没有联系上马总，问马总今天有没有空再过来一趟，他们很有兴趣(花朵早上就给手下打电话说要投，而且以更优惠的条件投)。

花朵送马总去拿车，并祝马总会议顺利，他要去上班了云云，两人恋恋不舍的道别。

这个世界的花朵在13岁时因黑帮威胁举家移民米国，15岁时父母死于商业仇杀，兄姐为保护花朵把他送到英国的寄宿学校远离纷争，但花朵内心孤独又寂寞，因为对父母死因感到愤慨，有些抵触金融，最后按照自己的兴趣选择了气象，大学在哈佛念地球科学，遇到在念商学院的Lex。

莱总从小被父亲冷暴力虐待，只要是莱总喜欢的东西父亲都会用方法把他变成厌恶，想如果莱总喜欢某道菜就一天三餐天天吃，吃到闻到味道就恶心想吐，如果莱总喜欢小狗狗，那就逼着莱总亲自手刃小狗。

莱总被逼的心理变态，在遇到花朵前支撑莱总活下去的信念是总有一天要做掉父亲，在大学前莱总是在家接受家庭教师的菁英教育，大学父亲为了莱总培养人脉，把莱总送到哈佛。

莱总终于对自己的生活有一丝控制权，但整体心理还是很抑郁和愤怒，但表面上还是风度翩翩。

莱总和花朵是因为图书馆认识的，莱花借了同一本书，花朵夹了自己批注的小纸条在书里，还书时忘了拿起来，莱总借到时看到纸条，觉得花朵的思想跟他简直一模一样，这世界上竟然有如此懂他的人。

莱总激动的黑进图书馆系统，查到上一位借书人是花朵，跑去蹭花朵的课，并且故意坐在花朵旁边，在花朵吐槽老师时搭腔，进而认识花朵。

花朵也觉得莱总很合拍，交往后两人常在一起消磨时间，莱总告诉花朵他的理想是做掉他爸，花朵因为知道莱总的受虐史也支持他这么做（花朵以为做掉只是在生意上赢过他爸，而莱总是把整个人虐后灌水泥丢哈德逊河的那种做掉）

某次下雨，莱总来花朵的寝室被淋的湿透，随口抱怨气象预报不准，花朵说那也没办法，毕竟气象卫星的精准度和覆盖率都不够。

莱总发想做气象卫星是有很大的市场，因为除了民用（新闻的天气预报）还有商用和军用的用途，虽然目前技术是被NASA之类的单位垄断，但他也可以制作出更便宜更好的气象卫星。（莱总常去MIT蹭课，外加本来就有的黑科技金手指）

在和花朵滚完床后讨论，越想越可行，花朵提供理论依据、后续销售和金钱资助（花朵有独立的基金可以调用），而莱总负责把理论变为现实。

最后两人成功把产品卖给NOAA(米国国家海洋和大气管理局）赚得第一桶金。

马总顺利拿到投资，并且请花朵吃饭，花朵心想这个小可爱真的很对胃口，结果马总请他吃FB办公室楼下的中餐快餐，虽然东西很好吃但花朵又气又好笑。

吃完饭楼下打电话来求救，陪马总回楼上加班，马总在忙，花朵在一旁忙自己的事，花朵看着马总指挥全局，在自己的领域发光发热，感到开心，心想好吧，既然马总真的没想搞的意思，那就算了，当作纯粹投资也不错。

FB众同心协力解决危机，花朵在众人欢呼中默默离开，马总注意到追了出去，在车门外强吻花朵，反被花朵压到车门上亲，亲完后马总求交往，花朵说好啊，顺便来一发吧，马总吓到，脸爆红，刚认识就上车说这样不好吧？花朵叹了一口气，把马总拉到后座用手给彼此来了一发，收拾完后把马总送回家。

马花开始交往，马总一直以为花朵只有预报员的工作，而花朵虽然有带马总去他在硅谷的大别墅，但马总没有反应过来是花朵自己的，还以为是花朵家里买的。

马总偶尔也会留宿在花朵的大别墅，某天下楼吃早餐时看到莱总，马总和莱总互看，莱总先开口，说你就是花朵的新男友？马总不知道莱总是谁有何来意，但还是点头。莱总有些轻蔑的说也不怎么样吗。

花朵拿着两盘早餐出来，向马总打招呼，把早餐放到马总和自己面前，莱总抗议，被花朵呛要吃厨房还有自己拿，马总问怎么回事，花朵解释莱总是前男友，等下就走。

马总问他怎么进来的，他有钥匙？花朵回没有，反正就算没有他还是有办法进来的，别管他，当他隐形人就好。

从厨房回来的莱总说这房子还是我买的呢，花朵回呛，分手时已经过到我名下了，吃完早餐赶紧滚，莱总哼气不说话。

莱花转到第一桶金，继续扩张气象卫星公司，莱总继续更新换代卫星，花朵利用公司自有的卫星数据进行解读，向各方售卖气象数据和解读。

同时莱花也从小公寓（花朵全款，最前面马总下雨换衣服那间）搬出来，换到硅谷的大别墅，公司扩张，花负责财务及分析自有卫星的数据，还有部分公司资金的转投资，莱总主管研发，但做了设计和雏型后丢给手下完善，自己大部分时间在搞武器研发的副业。

直到莱总卖出第一批武器走公司帐，花朵才发现，花朵知道后跑去找莱总吵架，莱总错愕，他以为花朵早就知道而且就算不知道花朵也会支持他而不是反对。（可以来段angry love XDDDD)

总之吵完架后莱总口头上说不会再制造武器，然而只是话术，说自己不会”在这里（公司）”制造武器，然而莱总只是把武器制造放到台面下，莱总另外在东海岸的纽约弄了个花朵不知道的公司继续制造武器。

花朵以为吵完架（并用分手做为威胁）的莱总会收敛，没想到有个跟莱总武器公司合作的人拿着莱总的武器找花朵攀交情想走人情低价进货，花朵表面笑嘻嘻心里MMB，应付下来，说会跟莱总谈谈。

当晚回去花朵在晚餐时间拿武器质问莱总，莱总耍赖，说当初只有说不在「这里（公司）」制造武器，又没说从此不制造了。

此时两人的吵架声引来隔壁邻居报警。

花朵生气说莱总不守信用，莱总呛花朵是他自己没听清楚，花朵开始从莱总的欺骗延伸到莱总的人格和家教问题，莱总因为被踩家教问题的痛脚也失去理智，开始语言暗示花朵父母的死是花朵的责任（实际上当然不是），花朵气疯，拿武器（枪类）威胁莱总道歉。

莱总觉得自己没做错，坚持不道歉还继续挑衅花朵，花朵上前揪住莱总的衣领问莱总道不道歉，莱总依然拒绝，花朵生气想离开，但不会使用莱总的高科技枪，勿操作成射击准备，莱总为了自保拿餐刀刺向花朵手臂，花朵吃痛放手，枪枝自动射击，击中莱总锁骨，顿时血流如柱。

两人傻眼，叫救护车，但警察先到了，在听到警车时两人合作将现场布置成有外人闯入的样子，并且在警方询问时（没有事先讨论的情况下）一人一句非常有默契的完成全套谎言故事。

两人送医治疗，花朵觉得他们在复仇/仇恨的深渊中把对方越拉越深，坚决提议分手，莱总不愿意，花朵说当爱变成伤人的利器，还有必要相处下去吗？

莱总吓到，意识到花朵是真的想要离开，道歉并保证会把武器公司处理掉，花朵说就算莱总这样做他依然会离开，因为这些吵架的理由都只是表面原因，深层原因是因为在一起是在放大彼此的黑暗面，莱总一听就懂，但还是喜欢/习惯花朵在身边，并不想分手。

花朵说不分手没关系，我搬家再从我们的公司辞职带着我的手下离开，贱卖我名下公司股票，实质上的离开你，你再怎么反对也无效。

莱总慌了问怎么样花朵才会不分手，花朵说不可能，他对这段关系感到很累很折磨，留下没有意义。

莱总想通现在先不要跟花朵撕破脸，把花朵稳住在公司里比较方便他找人，就协议花朵不要走，换成莱总走，莱总把气象公司的股份卖给花朵，而大别墅也将另一半产权过到花朵名下（花朵也有付莱总当初买别墅的钱）

花朵留在气象公司和别墅里，莱总到纽约经营他的武器公司（事后台面上不做武器改成生技公司，当然台面下还是有武器制造）

+++  
大别墅我好想写成大别野，感觉大别野有种好野人的感觉XDDD

莱花吵架的详细原因我到正文再想吧，不然现在的这几个导火线我都不太满意。

1.花觉得莱报仇过头了要莱收手的，然而花自己已经报仇了，总有种站着说话不腰疼的感觉

2.花觉得以眼还眼冤冤相报何时了的，我觉得花有这想法一开始就不会跟莱总混在一起，除非莱总前期都在装好人，不过莱总不像会委屈自己装的人，在电影里蝙超见面就全部捅出来了啊！

莱总吃早餐时故意说一些以前的事逗马总生气

莱：这栋别墅我买的呢！（微笑看着急瞪眼的马总）

花：分手的时候我已经按当时的市价给你钱了（面无表情吃早餐中）

莱：我以为那是你给我的分手费呢（调戏语气）毕竟你耽误了我八年的青春

花：（带疑问口气）如果你认为是我在耽误你的青春那我们更不应该复合啊？

马：（在旁边憋笑憋不住笑出来）

莱：（阴暗的瞪了一眼马总，不出声吃早餐）

花：我说过我们没有任何复合的可能性，如果留着这栋别墅让你误会，那么我明天就卖掉它

莱：不用，你就留着吧。（语气放软）毕竟这里充满了我们生活的回忆，尤其是这张餐桌，我喜欢你蜜色的肌肤在白色大理石上的样子，真的很美！（给花朵一个脸颊吻后起身离开）

马：（看着莱总离开）餐桌？

花朵开始解释来龙去脉(含全部过去)，不过有把分手夜修饰的没那么惨烈，然后说如果马总和介意餐桌的话他们可以换一张餐桌，马总说没关系，然后把花朵压到餐桌上来了一场。

+++  
小虫是花朵的表弟，花朵妈和小虫妈是双胞胎，花朵双亲先去世，花朵被送到英国，小虫双亲出事，小虫被送给父亲的兄弟扶养，因为花朵家只剩孩子，兄姐其实也没大花朵几岁。

小虫是花朵从英国回来后相认的，花朵知道小虫家境不好，又担心直接给钱伤害小虫自尊，之前是直接给班叔让班叔当津贴补贴家用，班叔光荣后，让小虫去莱总的公司上班，并交代莱总小虫的薪水他付，让小虫的薪水高活少。

莱总想给花朵刷好印象答应了，小虫在学校参观奥斯本企业后得到能力并且自制装备，莱总默默观察觉得小虫的装备太low了，自己帮小虫制作装备，莱总看到小虫打架一直在心理吶喊啊啊啊，别死在我公司，我怎么跟花朵交代啊！

莱总从硅谷回来，莱总把自己的父亲企业逼到快破产，然后带人查封父亲资产，在自己长大的豪宅呛父亲，并且让手下把父亲关进莱总小时候常被关的禁闭室，莱总在大落地窗前看向外面，拿着红酒杯想念花朵说可惜你没办法和我分享这份喜悦，喝完回去自己家休息，隔天起来手下说父亲在禁闭室昏倒，问莱总要不要送抢救。

莱总说当然送，他也赶去医院，路上手下打来说父亲在到院前死亡，莱总气的失控大吼，要求验尸体的DNA，他父亲怎么那么容易就挂了，会不会是假死，要求验尸查明死因。

莱总还在茫然我都还没虐他，他怎么死掉了，手下突然打电话说小虫有危险要不要救怎么救，莱总说赶紧救，属下哭说那一堆蜥蜴人怎么救，莱总直接用之前给小虫的装备的通讯器问小虫需要什么支持，小虫回答需要啥啥，莱总让手下去做，自己带了目前还没上市的武器去支持小虫。

最后大决战时蜥蜴博士在Lex大楼顶要对小虫动手，小虫还在嘴贫，莱总从背后靠近和小虫合力干掉蜥蜴博士。

小虫开心雀跃的给莱总一个嘴对嘴的亲亲，被直升机上的媒体拍到报导出去。

莱总送小虫回家，路上小虫一直叽叽喳喳，莱总皱眉

虫：怎么了，你好像没有很开心？  
莱：我爸死了  
虫：...节哀？  
莱：他从小虐待我  
虫：那恭喜，他终于死了！  
莱：......到了，明天上班不要迟到。（赶小虫下车）  
虫：好哒！谢谢老板，明天见！（又亲了Lex脸颊一下）  
莱：快滚！（面无表情说）  
虫：哈哈，我也爱你，掰掰！（下车溜走）

+++  
当晚莱总打给花朵

莱：（拨通后停了很久）这都是你算好的。

花：（笑声）这很难看出来吗？你那聪明脑袋居然想了那么久。

莱：你从两年前把Peter塞到我这实习就在布局了，你知道我会为了刷你的好感度收下他，而且他乱来我也会看不下去帮他，你知道他会喜欢我。

花：其实让他去你那的主要目标是给他塞钱，有没有达成都无所谓的次要目标才是给你找新男友，不过他喜欢你，你喜欢他吗？

莱：讨厌你这帮做预测的，我不是你的棋子！（生气骂骂咧咧）

花：Lex你喜欢他吗？

莱：这与你无关，你休想摆布我！（气势稍弱

花：Lex你喜欢Peter吗？

莱：我...我不知道，我应该还是爱你的。

花：爱就是爱，不爱就是不爱，哪有什么应该是爱的，你只是习惯我在你身边罢了，我们是协议分手的，又不是从此断绝关系了。

莱：那你上次为何怼我？

花：你先怼我男朋友的，我当然要维护他啊。

莱：我父亲死了（自知理亏，转移话题）

花：恭喜你！

莱：Peter听到后第一句是节哀

花：你得给别人了解你的机会，他不知道你的过去，一般情况下这种反应很正常。

莱：我说了之后他就恭喜我了。

花：这样很好啊，你应该多信任别人，这是很好的开始。

莱：就像你对你的”Mark “一样？

花：得了吧，你也没那么讨厌Mark，你真的讨厌他，他就会像之前那些人一样“被”消失了。

莱：哼。

花：承认你不讨厌Mark而且喜欢Peter又不难，他们都很可爱！

莱：Ed我恨你，我恨你！（被完全看透的气急败坏）

花：哈哈，我也爱你！

莱：你这样说那家伙不会生气？

花：不会啊，我从头到尾开免提啊！Mark来打声招呼！

马：（带笑意的）Hi！

莱：你们两个混蛋！（挂电话）（You guys asshole! )

莱总和小虫因为惊天一吻的事被绑在一起，所有人都认为莱总是小虫的男朋友(莱总心理苦，莱总没处说)

小虫担心Harry的病，问莱总有没有办法，莱总说交给我，在小虫的授意下拿小虫的骨髓当筹码，狠狠削了奥斯本一顿，虽然从中赚的钱现金部分都给了小虫，但是莱总也拿到合作案和订单之类的补偿，其实主要是莱总觉得可以削对手(生物科技方面的)一顿很爽XDDDD老奥斯本和Harry的病因为得到小虫的骨髓移植而治愈，虽然花了很多钱，但两人从此健康(虽然没有超能力)。

然后就发生了脑洞里的花朵出名事件，出名是因为某次报导时后面有人溺水，花朵把外套和麦克风塞给摄影然后跳下河救人，救起来后湿淋淋的回到镜头前，因为白衬衫全湿又冷所以激凸外加看清胸肌腹肌，头发也湿透所以往后撩超帅。还有人从网络过往影片挖出暴风雨中播报飓风来袭，在联机现场突然倒退两步，摄影师觉得奇怪，然后一块招牌飞过，花朵正好躲过。

马场播报新闻被真正的马缠上舔脸颊，然后上马骑了两圈。因为救人而湿身的花朵在网络上爆红，一段时间后被路人扒出来为何花朵的播报那么随心所谷欠，是因为花朵本身是气象节目台的大股东，外加自己有一家气象咨询公司跟天使投资公司，做气象主播纯粹兴趣。(前面忘了写，马总在早餐修罗场后就知道花朵的过去了)

然后有无聊人士对比花朵和小虫的屁股认为这两人是同一人XDDDDDDDDDD

因为花朵报导气象时偶尔会转身，他的定制西装比较贴，屁股的曲线明显，而小虫直接穿的是紧身衣，有人用PS截图对比，发现居然可以对的上，网络上吵得沸沸扬扬，最高潮是马总自己转贴了对比图，说你们这样贴我男友的屁股经过我男友同意了吗？PS.我贴经过他同意了;P

贴文一出系统大当机，恢复后大家才发现，马花早在一年前就标注对方为男朋友，不过花朵的号实在没什么用，所以大家只有印象马总是Gay，没印象男友是谁。

+++

其实贴文是FB的营销活动之一，而且是花朵主动提的，后续还安排了花朵去纽约出差见小虫，并且在FB直播(其实那时候大概05/06年，莱总把科技术提前一大截了)。

直播在Lex大楼顶，开场，小虫晃着蛛丝来到花朵身边被采访，(为了避免两人的声音像，莱总还在小虫的衣服里装了变声器，还有虽然是加菲虫但穿的是荷兰虫的高科技战服)。

采访快结束的时候莱总他爹大反派出现了，原来之前他真的是假死(这句话的语法啊XDDDD)，因为莱总已经被他从小缺爱长大变态的养法搞成了变态，所以莱总爹预备好了莱总除了商业上的步步紧逼也会肉身和精神上的虐他，顺便发表了莱总是虽然成功但是不听他的话所以是失败品，既然是我制造的失败品我要亲手毁掉你等言论，小虫听了很愤怒，对莱总爹喷蛛丝被躲开。

莱总爹大笑，说我现在已经不是普通人了，是更高等的人类，然后变身绿魔状态，然后继续解释其实他是暗中资助蜥蜴博士的人，蜥蜴博士只是半成品，他这样才是最终型态。

小虫上前和莱总爹缠斗，花朵听了在一旁吐槽拉仇恨，你知道蜥蜴博士被灭了还继续用他的成果这不是傻吗，他是制造者都没成功，你一个没有科学知识的普通人能成功？再者，你这模样算更高等的人类？完全不符合人类主流审美你要怎么生育后代啊？没有生育后代在生物学上根本不算成功好吗？

绿魔放弃跟小虫打，跑去攻击花朵，但是在花朵的神走位(闪避Max)下，愣是一下都打不到，最后绿魔在小虫和莱总的合作下倒地了，直播结束，莱花蛛讨论要怎么善后，地上的绿魔抽动了一下，被马总一枪爆头，吓了其余三人一下(其他属下都避难去了)，马总看着惊讶的三人说，不然还等他再复活一次吗？

最后的结局是虽然四人都被提起公诉涉嫌故意杀人罪，其中莱总被认为是主犯，但是马总引导舆论，把绿魔从小虐待莱总的事实证据透过采访放到网上，莱总被塑造了一个从小被虐待但是靠着自己自立自强的励志人设(虽然人设被莱总本人吐槽但他还是认了)，在舆论的引道下社会大众对于莱总抱有强大的同情，陪审团也在同情中判定四人无罪。

完结洒花~~

 

+++  
为何是莱总爹而不是哈利爹变成绿魔，因为我觉得哈利有点可怜，病又不是他自愿得的，还让他死爹没道理，而且反正莱总爹本身就是反派人设又死过一次了再死第二次也没关系，还可以让莱总马总耍耍帅，花朵是作者钦点的闪避Max，不用担心花朵安危，除非剧情需要花朵不会受伤。

几条线我都有收尾没被我忘掉吧？有的话留言告诉我，到时正文再加进去，这篇的大纲居然比马喵还短让我挺惊讶，但我上半年大概不会开这个坑，大概就这样，我去写马喵了XDDD


	19. 【ME腦洞】-19-夢中情喵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题：KittyMark 奶喵马总  
> 警告：Mpreg生子，严格来说生小猫啦XDDDD  
> PS.马喵=猫型马总，马总=人形马总  
> 猫咪兽人马/硅谷投资大佬花  
> 8000字细纲，花朵收养了奶猫马总，最后结婚生小猫的故事

达达在下雨天捡到变成泥球的马喵，因为花朵家近就先去找花朵，把泥球马喵洗干净后，达达因为对猫毛过敏而把马喵留给花朵。

 

花朵暂时收养奶猫马总，第一天晚上让马喵睡旁边的枕头，第二天要去上班，但是马总凄厉惨叫，回想没有重要的会议，打给秘书请假，带马喵去看医生和买买买。

 

检查没病没虫顺便打了芯片，被兽医教训不可以给奶猫喝牛奶，马喵没拉肚子算你幸运（其实马喵有人的肠胃系统），预约好打疫苗的时间去隔壁宠物店。

 

把马喵放地上让他自己挑窝，马喵挑了一个挑战正常人审美的垫子（参见真马的黑白丑桌垫），和马喵商量无果，还是买下丑垫子和其他用品。

 

达达来接马喵，马喵生气的对达达哈气，达达伤心看着马喵跑回花朵肩膀上，花朵说还是我养吧，你的状况也不允许啊，花朵看着戴着大口罩，而且刚刚碰马喵的地方全部长疹子的达达。

 

因为达达捡到马总的时间是周日，奶猫马又离不开人花朵只好带马喵上班（充分体现了当老板的好处）

 

奶猫马可以拍照可以喂食，但不能被花朵以外的人摸，摸了会被哈气还有工作时被推翻水杯攻击，坏咪咪马喵让众人又爱又恨。

 

马喵吃的很多，但还是瘦巴巴，花朵在检查时问怎么回事，医生说应该只是成长期，检查结果马喵是正常偏瘦，不算过瘦或营养不良。（兽人的食量大，是为了转换体型时储备能量，不会在体重上反应）

 

马喵不太挑嘴，可以吃干猫粮或罐头，但更喜欢直接抢花朵的食物，为了避免马喵吃太咸，花朵只好自制营养餐并且做同样的低盐/无盐版本给马喵，然而马喵还是偶尔直接抢花朵的食物（人的口味，但猫型没有表皮汗腺所以其实在成年前真的不能吃太咸）

 

+

奶猫时期喜欢看教说话和教数学的儿童节目，花朵也会偶尔开玩笑似的教马喵说话或是算数。

 

家里有本书店送错但是花朵懒的换的程序书，是马喵的专属枕头。

 

马喵会趁花朵不在家时偷偷把自己想看的书加到花朵的购物车中，等花朵一次性购买，花朵知道马喵偷加书，毕竟像计算器原理这种东西就是他手残也不会买，但花朵觉得反正是自家宝贝想要，买了让马喵又没什么。

 

书到了后虽然马喵更想去看书，但还是深陷纸箱不可自拔。

 

+

 

除了对外开会的时间马总都赖在花朵身上，马喵偶尔躺键盘影响办公然后被花朵抱到大腿上睡觉，下班了花朵就带马总回家。

 

走路比较顺畅后会缠着早晚花朵要散步，搞得花朵怀疑自己养的到底是狗还是猫，在散步时解决排泄问题，非常讨厌猫砂，花朵发现问题在马喵不喜欢猫砂后就教马喵用马桶。

 

偶尔马喵不想跟花朵去上班或是花朵出差，马喵就会待在家，花朵在家每个房间都放了猫咪监视器和猫咪视频对讲机，餐厅里放了自动喂食喂水器，还托了钥匙给达达来应付紧急情况，但是马喵讨厌花朵以外的所有人，凡是看医生之类的接触外人一定要有花朵在场不然超级闹腾，所以马喵住不了猫咪旅馆。

 

+

马喵的第一次变身是花朵收养马喵的第二年春天，那天早上马喵没有像平常催花朵晨跑，而是赖床，当花朵出门马喵也不想跟，确定马喵没事就是懒得动后花朵就出门上班了。

 

马喵在花朵出门后挪到花朵的被窝里，花朵担心马喵所以在办公室里看监视器，结果看到变身的全程直播。

 

看完直播花朵的第一反应是「幸好没去绝育，不然马喵太惨了」，然后一整天都恍恍惚惚想该怎么办。

 

 

花朵心情复杂的回家，发现家里马喵正在看电视等他回来，一进门就围着花朵脚边团团转，撒娇卖萌讨晚餐吃，花朵瞬间心软，管他的，再怎么样也不能委屈宝贝饿肚子，乖乖去做晚餐。

 

这周都有看到马喵趁他不在变成人适应身体，从四肢着地慢慢学走学用计算机，然后无语的发现马总的计算机技能还比他强。

 

等到周末花朵终于受不了，丢给猫咪马总一套合身的衣服，要他变身。

 

马喵装傻，花朵说变身后带你去买自己的计算机，马喵瞬间变身马总，花朵看着马总不科学的size摀着眼要他赶快穿衣服。

 

马总缠着花朵要计算机，花朵又答应了一次，去商场的路上花问马总是怎么回事？

 

马：应该是特殊种族，可是我走失时太小了，还只是宝宝，不记得我自己姓什么。

 

花：你还有走失前的记忆吗？

 

马：好像有兄弟姐妹，要挤着一起吃奶，所以至少我的母亲是兽人，但他们好像不是硅谷附近的人，有模糊的印象坐了很久的交通工具，在车上闻到一股好闻的味道就跳车了，我那时只有一个念头，就是想去追那个好闻的味道，但是没追到，还在下雨天滚到泥地里面，那时候我以为我死定了，但有个人救了我还把我送到有好闻味道的人身边。

 

花：那是达达，他那时候把变成泥球的你带到我家，下次见面你要好好谢谢他

 

马：我对他不错了，他摸我都只是走开而不是挠他

 

两人到商场，先带马总去买计算机，然后花朵帮马总买衣服，花朵把马总当换装娃娃，一直换好看的西装，马总抗议想穿舒服的，像是花朵一开始拿来的帽T，花朵和他打商量，你换多少套西装我就帮你买多少套帽T，马总欣然答应，花朵继续玩换装娃娃的游戏，直到马总抗议肚子饿，才把东西都买下去吃饭。

 

吃饭期间讨论要帮马总找家长的事，马总没意见，说就算找到家长还是要在花朵身边，花朵说那你上学怎么办你现在的身份怎么办，如果马总家是兽人种族的话应该有办法解决身份问题，不然要他去帮马总办身分挺麻烦。

 

马：干嘛上学？

花：说不上学你怎么在人类社会生活

马：你要抛弃我吗？

花：没有啊，不过你都有人型不想出去看看吗？

马：我有网络啊！我是猫啊！

花：那你总得要上学学知识吧，我记得你不是喜欢学东西吗？你可以去上高中大学啊！

马：高中太简单就算了，大学可以考虑一下。

花：回去做一下测验你现在的程度

马：测过了SAT1600 GRE170

花：（稍微呛到，心想我自己去考可能都没那么高）用往年试题测的？

马：（点头，吃饱昏昏欲睡貌）我们可以回去了吗？

花：你不是要买帽T？

马：我现在比较想在你身上睡觉。

花：忍忍，商场不能带宠物

马：那他们怎么会放我进来？

花：你现在是人型

马：那走吧，买完赶紧回家

花：还有什么要买的吗？

马：内裤感觉有点紧

花：（想起马喵人型时不科学的size脸爆红）好，等下去买

 

两人到GAP专柜把马总看上的款式合尺寸的全部买下来，又去买了内裤，回车上后马总在副驾就变回马喵窝在花朵腿上午睡。

 

虽然马总看起来适应良好，但回程的路上花朵还是把马喵带去动物医院检查，做了全面的健康检查还抽了血（以前没生病过没抽过血）就回家了。

 

兽医将马喵的血样上传兽人基因库（兽医标准流程，普通人类兽医在法规要求下也要上传，虽然只是以为是普通血样送检）

 

因为马总有被通报走失，兽人基因库的人员通报马总父母，马总父母得知马总原来就是他们的邻居那只看起来谁都不理的猫。父母内心小崩溃，这不是见色忘友，这是见色忘父母啊！！！

 

+

马花回到家，因为中间去了诊所没先讲，马总有点不开心，回家后闹别扭，只顾着装计算机不理人，花朵耸肩，反正马喵无聊了就会自己过来缠着人。

 

两人吃完晚餐，洗澡睡觉，半夜马喵突然变身蹭花朵，把花朵舔醒，说花朵身上很好闻，花朵意识不清的状态下（花朵以为是做梦）两人干了个爽。

 

第二天扎克家父母来敲门，马喵已经下楼用计算机，警惕的竖起耳朵，过一会门铃声停了，从后门的猫门进来两只猫，马总变身大叫花朵，两只猫也变成人，因为马总一直挣扎，扎克父母把马总的手绑起来。

 

楼上的花朵被惊醒，听到马总的求救声，拿着木仓和手机准备好看一眼什么情况，准备随时报警。

 

花朵下楼看到扎克父母在尽力安抚被绑起手的人型马总，马总看到花朵下楼立刻变成马喵跳到花朵怀里，花朵安抚马喵，拿木仓对着邻居扎克父母，扎克父母立刻举双手投降，然后变身成猫。

 

看着一屋子三只猫，花朵超无奈，收起木仓，抱着马总坐到沙发上，马喵还是跟邻居毛色挺像的。马喵还在花朵怀里扭动说为何不报警，花朵说那明显就是你父母报什么警。

 

两方说开，父母解释，他们是纽约人，当初他们带着孩子去优胜美地(Yosemite)露营，回程的路上马喵跳车，两人为了找马喵举家搬到硅谷，但是因为搬家有时间差，在搬来花朵隔壁时马喵已经长大了，没有认出来。

 

花朵问马喵这样2岁多就成年的模样正常吗？扎克父母说当然不正常，就是因为马总长太快了所以他们没认出来。

 

顺便解释了兽人的灵魂伴侣，兽人在遇到灵魂伴侣前人型成长速度跟普通人类差不多，兽型也会等比例慢慢长到成年体态，但是直到遇到灵魂伴侣才会忄生成熟。

 

一般来说兽人找到灵魂伴侣都要很久，而且现代也没有从小在灵魂伴侣身边成长的案例，只在会被当成小孩床边故事的那种传说中才有这种超级催熟的情况。

 

两方又讨论了一下马总的身分问题，因为马总的身分还是2岁小孩，扎克父母说他们会向兽人管理机关申请，只要机关确认属实那可以将马总改成可以去上大学的年纪，应该可以赶上今年的秋季招生，之后会有兽人管理机关的人来调查，请花朵配合。

 

花朵同意，隔了一周等到了审查员妹子，她是花朵手底下的员工，审查员妹子解释，因为她从马喵小时候就有拍他的照片当成Blog更新（暴君日志）（有经过花朵同意），所以她非常清楚花朵对马喵有多好，这次的审查只是看下居住环境，顺便带马总本人去做人型和猫型的体检。

 

检查完送审完，马总的身分改成18岁成年，顺便做了测验拿了兽人机关开的高中毕业证书，马花讨论要去哪个学校。

 

花朵问要不去他的母校哈佛？马总说不要，不想离花朵太远，花朵建议那不然去史丹佛，你甚至能每天回家住，马总同意。

 

马总去了史丹佛，偶尔花朵忙外加想让马总结交点朋友就劝马总参加学校派对，马总一脸不开心的坐在会场里，遇到克里斯来搭讪。

 

克：你好，我是波斯猫兽人，你是什么兽人啊？

 

马：(吓到回问)你怎么知道的？

 

克：(惊讶)你也是兽人？我不知道啊，只是普通人会觉得我在开玩笑而已，你是哪种啊？

 

马（觉得被拐了不开心）：不关你的事

 

克：我没听说学校附近有新来的兽人啊？啊，难到你是那个Mark Zuckerberg？ 我听说他今年到这啦，那就是你对吗？

 

马（不置可否的哼哼）

 

马喵藉由克里斯和学校的兽人社群混熟。

 

因为每天花朵都会拉风的开着跑车接送马总上下学，就有人谣传马总是被包养，马总表示我被包养我骄傲，另外一些人则跑去问马总花朵的数据想认识花朵，马总很愤怒，这些人怎么可以妄想得到花朵，花朵是他的。

 

马总问克该怎么样才能让这些觊觎花朵的人消停，克说大概是花朵没有结婚，手上没婚戒，所以那些人认为有机会。

 

马总要刷卡（花朵副卡）买婚戒，被克里斯阻止，没有人会用自己的信用卡给自己买婚戒的，马总应该要用自己的钱，马总想了想回复微软，让微软买下他之前写的音乐软件，马总拿到钱去买婚戒向花朵求婚。

 

花朵被求婚超感动，感动完疑惑马总哪来的钱，马总说微软买了他写的音乐软件，100万卖掉了，虽然知道程序员是硅谷最吃香的，但是一个程序就卖了花朵几个月回报还是有点心塞。

 

花朵还是每天送马总上下学，然而向马总打听花朵的人还是没少，反而因为花朵戴了大钻戒显示雄厚财力问的人更多了。

 

马总心塞塞，问还有什么方法，克说他没招了，总不能直接在公布栏贴花朵就是马总的灵魂伴侣吧？

 

马总想了想说我可以弄个电子布告栏，就是每个人都有网络身份，然后把线下社交的部分在线化，回家后专心把the facebook搞出来。

 

the facebook一炮而红，大家专心玩fb去了，没有人再来关注花朵，马总很开心。

 

+

（the facebook上线时接近寒假学期结束时）

 

马总开心的回家向花朵说好消息，马总在卧室的浴缸找到花朵，花朵不太舒服在泡热水澡没有去接马总，马喵还是缠着花朵，花朵一用力，感觉不对，一看是两只像是大老鼠差不多大的宝宝，花朵吓坏，让马总打电话给隔壁的父母，花朵自己把宝宝捞出来。

 

在扎克父母（牙医/精神科医生）的协助下处理好脐带等，父母问都没发现怀孕吗？花朵回：他们两加起来还没有我一个巴掌大，要发行真的挺难的，而且在今天之前他也完全没有任何难受，更何况他是男的根本没想到会怀孕啊！

 

扎克妈提既然你都没发现怀了那会不会里面还有，猫一胎都生很多只的，像马总这胎生的是四只啊。花朵脸色煞白，这还真的不知道啊！被扎克妈带走去借B超检查。

 

扎克爸和马总照顾小猫，马总在小猫剪完脐带时就变回猫型给小猫保暖，扎克爸准备好奶猫食物后回到窝边跟马总说话。

 

扎克爸说马总长太快了，他都还没准备好就当了爷爷，马喵看了扎克爸一眼，高冷的不说话，低头舔了舔小崽子。

 

扎克爸开始回忆从前马喵刚出生的时候，马喵不耐烦的打断要扎克爸说重点，扎克爸只好说，以前马总是被当成宠物猫养大的，虽然后来变成人了花朵有想要矫正马总的想法，但是马总还是有那种我被包养我光荣的想法。

 

本来花朵就是马总的灵魂伴侣，基本上不可能离开马总，而且马总做为社会人才大一有时间学习怎么成为兽人/人类，但是现在有了小猫，事情就变得有点复杂。

 

马总要做为一个父亲担起责任，虽然花朵不需要物质的支持，但心灵上马总如果还是像以前完全依赖花朵可能会让花朵觉得很累，而在兽人族的历史上灵魂伴侣还是有分开的纪录。

 

虽然花朵离开的机率不大，但在医学上病人要接受治疗要有知情同意，必须得让病人知道风险在哪里，而他作为一个父亲一个过来人，希望马总好好想想这个问题，而且他也建议马总和花朵好好谈谈。

 

马总没有响应，当扎克爸以为马总睡着时才传来小声的谢谢。

 

马总其实知道正常人类是怎么生活的，也了解正常人类的想法，但是他以前觉得他没有必要去实施，但是扎克爸的提醒如当头棒喝。

 

成长很痛苦，但成长也很必要，他有爱人想要去保护，他有崽崽要养，他不能再只想当宠物猫了。

 

 

+

花朵和扎克妈带着晚餐还有猫宝宝的奶粉奶瓶等回来了，没有更多的宝宝，而且体检显示花朵超健康，完全可以去参加全程马拉松的那种等级的健康。

 

扎克妈谴责扎克爸把三个女儿忘在家的行为，安抚好没人在家哭的昏天暗地的猫妹妹们，带着三个女儿过来花朵家，说以后家里没人记得要过来找哥哥。

 

三只猫妹妹吃完晚餐后很好奇猫宝宝，也窝到马总身边，马喵不习惯亲近妹妹们，想踢走又怕惊动宝宝，整只猫僵住。

 

猫妹妹们没看多久（事实上马喵护得紧也看不太到）就睡着了，花朵提议都去休息了，扎克父母说猫妹妹今天也累了就别移动太远了，干脆他们也住几天帮忙半夜泡奶粉喂猫宝宝，花朵看着一屋子萌猫同意了，8只猫，其中5只还是小猫，天堂不过如此！

 

隔天带猫宝宝去旧金山的专门医院体检和报户口（兽人太少，兽人专门机关只在大城市有据点），因为分不出出生顺序，登记的是哥哥艾伦图灵（是的，马喵就是任性的把图灵当成名字的一部分）和妹妹爱妲。

 

因为马总忙着给宝宝当保暖器，没空管fb，让克里斯帮忙找人盯页面维护，克里斯在猫兽人群体里喊了一声，原本就对fb有兴趣的肖恩就自荐了。

 

+

 

马喵跟花朵说扎克爸跟他谈过了，想扩大经营fb，但又不想找太远的办公环境，问花朵建议哪里比较好？

 

花朵说那就对面那栋别墅好啦，上一任房客刚搬走我还没来得及招新房客，你先拿去用吧！这样也方便你回来看崽子。

 

马喵同意，说那公司股份3成给你就算房租和CFO盈利前的所有薪水，花朵觉得骄傲的说自己要开公司养崽崽的马喵超可爱，而且反正前期CFO也没有活要做，支持一下小宝贝的创业项目很OK。

 

肖恩猫(虎斑)来了后鼓动马总改成FB，马总采纳，也对肖猫颇信任，直到某次肖猫在工作时间为了提神拿猫薄荷出来嗑，搞得一屋子的程序员只剩达达和Mike(自创角色，是的我的自创角色会在不同文里串场)是人型，普通人而且没有接触兽人的达达吓傻，问Mike怎么没有变成猫?

 

Mike奇怪的看着达达一眼说"我是狗，对猫薄荷当然没反应啊?"然后安慰达达就当中间休息20分钟，他们等下就会清醒的，达达看着一屋子扭动乱叫的猫，和一只说自己是狗但冷静的完全不像狗的人，麻木的打给花朵。

 

花朵接到电话后把宝宝暂时托给扎克父母过来对面看情况，进门先赞叹了一下很好闻，然后看到满地乱滚的猫，捡起马猫走到吓坏的达达身边，马猫在花朵怀里乱滚了一会，恢复正常后生气的跑去跟肖猫打架，因品种的优势(马总缅因)把美短肖猫压的半死，要肖猫发誓再也不带这种东西上班，工作时间绝对不能拿出来用，肖猫抗议猫薄荷又不会上瘾只是放松一下吗!

 

马总说不行，猫薄荷对猫宝宝不好，我身上都是猫薄荷味我回去怎么照顾猫宝宝，肖猫奇怪的问你结婚了?马猫回还没，但求婚了，我未婚夫现在在沙发上坐着呢，注意到肖猫在看他的花朵对他挥挥手，肖猫看到硅谷著名投资人花朵，决定装死躲过去。

 

马猫对装死的肖猫无可奈何，回到花朵身边要花朵帮他的猫型洗澡，花朵很惊讶，因为马猫讨厌用猫型洗澡，知道是要洗掉身上可能的猫薄荷残留，花朵照办。

 

+++

 

事情过后肖猫有所收敛，至少在工作期间不会再抽猫薄荷了，某周末肖猫邀请马总去猫咪酒吧(猫型兽人开的，只允许兽人和关系人进入)

 

在酒吧里肖猫鼓动马总甩掉花朵单干，因为纯人类灵魂伴侣不可信。

 

马总一脸正直的说「你不能因为自己的灵魂背叛了你就认为别人的灵魂伴侣也会这样做。」肖猫被气哭。

 

被马总邀请但稍晚一步到的花朵看到哭泣的肖猫，问明原委后安慰他，肖猫的对象有妻有子其实不太可能，因为灵魂伴侣对对象以外的人不举，劝肖猫送灵魂一对布谷鸟提醒他，肖猫破涕为笑。

 

+++

 

FB推广的部分主要是学校学生还有兽人群体，猫宝宝睁开眼睛的那天花朵开心的给宝宝拍照上传自己的页面，并且注明是自己的儿子女儿，然后立刻接到家里打来的电话。

 

花爹和花娘问怎么回事，怎么有孩子都不跟家里说一声，花朵不想解释猫型兽人的事情，所以装傻说，没有啊，那是我新养的猫啊，花爹说还装傻，看看那眼睛形状，那是我们家才有的瞳色啊，花朵继续装傻，什么瞳色，听不懂喔，我还有事要忙先挂断了喔，花爹回头看花奶奶，花奶奶说买机票，我们直接过去找他。

 

隔天花奶奶,花爹娘直接出现在花朵家门口，花朵从二楼看到了，躲在楼上逃避现实，马总闻味道是花朵家人就把人放进来了，也不招待，自顾自的泡奶粉照顾宝宝，花朵家人看到宝宝那么可爱当然也不生气了，家人围着宝宝团团转，马总在喂完宝宝后上楼去找逃避现实的花朵，把花朵劝下楼，花朵下楼后看到一只很眼熟的布偶猫坐在花爹的腿上，然后布偶用花朵奶奶的声音叫花朵的名字。

 

花朵超惊讶，上前抱起花奶奶布偶猫仔细端详的一会后说"奶奶，你都高血压了居然还骗我给妳吃猫罐头，那个高盐很咸的对妳身体不好，妳知不知道医生叫你低盐饮食的意义啊?" 原本高雅贵妇姿态的奶奶瞬间装傻，孙砸你说甚么我没听懂喔，花朵爹在沙发上喊"妈，妳又偷吃罐头了吗?我们不是说好一周一个吗?怪不得花朵在的时候妳的血压控制得很差啊!"，花奶奶辩解，被花爹镇压。

 

在声讨完花奶奶后，花奶奶解释，她是1/2血脉的兽人还可以变身，而花爹是1/4已经没有变身能力了，花朵的1/8更不可能变身(但是还有点能力，所以之前闻到猫薄荷才会觉得好闻)，其实他们家因为战争从欧洲逃到南美又因黑道逃到北美，其实跟兽人家族的联系已经很少，花奶奶认为跟兽人世界几乎没有联系，所以没有对第三代(花朵这代)说明兽人世界事情，毕竟当初欧洲逃到南美就是因为某势力追杀兽人，因为这次马总弄出了FB，花奶奶找到失联已久的亲人，透过亲人的FB才看到花朵po的照片。

 

花奶奶说完了身世开始逼问花朵什么时候结婚，和马总怎么认识的(花朵没有带马总回过家)，正好隔壁的扎克爸妈过来串门，两边就好好讨论了一下，期间花朵偷溜去做晚餐，马总躲在一旁计算机工作，两家亲人相谈甚欢连婚礼的时间行程都安排好了。

 

 

 

FB发展的挺顺利，马花在百万会员日的当天早上去公证结婚，当晚在家人朋友两边员工的祝福下举办了完美的后院婚礼(花朵借机拉着马总又买了一堆高级定制西装)

 

+++

 

达达在派对上不小心把酒洒到马总的远亲Tuna(女，真达老婆名)上，Tuna发现达达是她的灵魂伴侣。

 

+++

婚礼派对上肖猫的前男友(灵魂伴侣)也来了，他是花朵生意上认识的人，肖猫看到后内心想溜走，但前男友看到后马上走过来，肖猫表面上假装平静，内心慌的一逼，前男友说他收到肖猫送的布谷鸟了，很可爱，但是不懂为何肖猫突然送他布谷鸟，肖猫打哈哈，说没有啊，不适很适合你吗? 前男友把肖猫逼到到角落，肖猫顶不住压力，看周围没人，转移前男友注意力，就变成猫型溜走了，肖猫溜到屋子里，躲在宝宝摇篮下方(宝宝不在)，还是被前男友揪出来，肖猫惊慌失措，拼命挠前男友，前男友安抚疯狂的肖猫，就算被抓的满脸血也没放开肖猫。

 

前男友:很高兴收到你的礼物，还有我很抱歉

肖猫:(稍微冷静下来)你对什么抱歉?反正引进红杉资本害我自己被踢出局都是我自己的错啊?

前男友:那倒是...不，我不是来跟你说这个的，我是说我很抱歉当初你离开的时候没有留下你

肖猫:算了吧，我现在发展的也不错，你不是都有老婆孩子了吗?抱着我合适吗?

前男友:啥老婆孩子???

肖猫:少装傻，我都看到了，你在XX年XX月XX日的上午在XX商场和一个孕妇相谈甚欢

前男友:emmmmm宝贝，我应该跟你说过我有亲妹妹吧?

肖猫:当然......好像没有，那是你妹???

前男友:对，等等我有全家的照片(翻出钱包，里面一面是肖恩人型趴在桌上睡觉的照片，另一面是全家福，里面妹妹和妹夫抱着宝宝)

肖猫:emmm好吧，我应该先调查清楚的

前男友:所以你送我布谷鸟是怀疑我出轨吗?我还以为你是想要吃他们所以先送来让我学怎么做菜呢?

肖猫:不，当然不是，所以你会做布谷鸟料理了吗?

前男友:学了一点鸽子料理，不过我没怎么找到麻雀料理食谱，你最近没再吃生的了吧?生吃可能有寄生虫的，对身体不好。

肖猫:可是它们就在我面前晃悠，好像是在叫我去吃他啊，吃啊，吃啊~~

前男友:我冰箱腌了一些鸽子肉，应该有入味了，你想吃烤乳鸽或是爆炒鸽肉吗?

肖猫:好!(在车上一直哼着要吃鸽子的怪歌)

+++

 

ME的结婚礼物里面有瓶猫薄荷香水，是被提纯过的高浓度猫薄荷，花朵没搞清楚往自己身上喷了点，然后昏倒变成一只漂亮的布偶，在旁边的马总目睹一切，上前和迷迷糊糊的布偶花玩在一起，然后干了个爽，两小时候花朵自然回复，并且一个月内都不能再变身。

 

两个月过后花朵又生了两只小猫，取名Peter和Lex，照顾小猫们和FB照顾得心力交瘁的马总决定去做输精管结扎，他真的不要在更多宝宝来分散花朵注意力了，看看现在，花朵每天给他梳毛的时间都从一小时降低到半小时了!

 

 

The End

+++

 

耶，我把终于把马总阉掉了耶XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

 

好啦，输精管结扎不是阉掉(睪丸摘除)啦，但是做为一种方便快速的无后遗症的男性避孕方式应该被多多推广!(正经)

 

好久没有完整写完一篇文了，等我搞定统计学作业再来细修这篇~~

 

Sean前男友的形象取自Shawn Fanning，不过我还没细扒他们的故事，所以当魔改版看看就好

 

 

英语中的绿帽子是cuckold布谷鸟


	20. 【ME脑洞】-20-Singlish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在新加坡住好几年的花朵回了美国下意识讲Singlish而惹出爆笑举动

 

【ME脑洞】-20-Singlish

 

在新加坡住好几年的花朵回了美国下意识讲Singlish而惹出爆笑举动

咖逼厚（浓咖啡），挖咖喱共（我跟你说）之类的爆笑梗

不知道为啥没有人写这种梗，应该超好笑的新加坡英语里夹杂了很多中文和闽南语，应该还蛮简单的（马来语我不会就跳过了XDDDD)

视频是灵感来源  


[灵感来源](https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4327048170406913/)

(https://m.weibo.cn/detail/4327048170406913)


	21. 【ME腦洞】-21-孵化器导师花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花朵是创业孵化器合伙人，负责带马总这个年度的学员。

嫩马/创业孵化器导师花

简单介绍一下创业孵化器，是有点类似创业大学的组织，收到创业者的简历后选出合适的创业者们，给予他们一定的资金和支持（财务/管理/产品细节/公司方向etc）来换取创业项目的股份，像YC是12万镁=7%股份。

我被大花嫩马萌的不行，我真的好喜欢这种温柔大哥哥花朵的形象喔！

说是创业孵化器其实原型就是YC啦，花朵是合伙人之一，负责带马总这个年度的学员。

肖恩没有拉到Peter的投资，FB主要靠马总透支自己的大学基金，马总原本不愿意来，他觉得孵化器和大学一样是在浪费时间，但是管理一群宅男管到精神崩溃的克里斯（所有跟代码无关的都归克里斯管）硬逼着马总来。

马总心不甘情不愿的到花朵家参加导师晚餐（白天的课推给克里斯了），在晚餐会时迟到，帮忙做事时还出丑，因为表现太差被花朵单独留下来谈谈。

在谈话时马总问我表现那么差你是不是要把我踢出培训课程？在踢我走之前我可不可以问你几个问题？

花心想，这个小家伙真的完全没来上课搞不清楚状况，已经选上的除非重大意外不会被踢，但回答问题本来就是导师的责任，花朵说好。

马总问既然我都要被退了我可以跟你交往吗？这样不违反规定吧？

花被逗笑，说交往不行，我们才第一次见面啊，不过可以试着约会看看，还有孵化器没有限制导师和学生约会的规定，都是成年人了，没人管这事。

马总对于没有交往有点小小失望，但是还是开心（脸上看不出来的那种）的跟花朵聊到深夜，还哄了花朵自己投资FB，花朵被小可爱哄住了，外加也看好马，和其他合伙人讨论后以个人的名义投了50万～15%

两人聊的很晚，马总留宿花朵家，第二天才被花朵送回出租屋，对比一屋熬夜精神委靡的宅宅，有恋爱滋润的马总显得格外欠扁。

其实这文的萌点大概在类似隐婚的状态，大家都不相信花朵居然跟马总这个宅宅交往了，所以当马花当众调情，周围人都一种，蛤？怎么回事的表情。


	22. 【ME脑洞】-22-婚姻，不續約？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未来世界婚姻七年一续，若一方不续约，则婚姻结束。  
> 马还是给花签了死亡合同，事后后悔，和解时提出两份一份是原本的钱+股份（15%+赔款），一份是结婚协议，只要结婚七年，马总的所有东西都可以分一半(连同婚前的股份，有写进合约），花朵选了结婚。

背景设定在未来世界，婚姻是七年一续，如果有一方不续约，则婚姻结束，小孩由婚姻开始时所开的共同帐户抚养，法律有规定每方每月或固定该放入多少钱，监护权等不续约时会有法律程序规定。

马还是给花签了死亡合同，事后后悔，和解时提出两份一份是原本的钱+股份（15%+赔款），一份是结婚协议，只要结婚七年，马总的所有东西都可以分一半(连同婚前的股份，有写进合约），花朵选了结婚。

花朵选择婚姻的原因是因为很爱马总，一方面觉得七年约满也才27岁，还可以去找第二春，花朵的父母当初也是自由恋爱结婚，结果还是活成离不掉的怨偶，而他有选择权，他觉得可以把握好，结果婚后沦陷在马总的温柔攻势中。

马总觉得花朵既然都答应结婚了，那合约的事情就算了，当没发生过，私人生活和情感上很依赖花朵，花朵一开始很开心，后来(第4~5年，马总便很忙，花朵转成纯投资便很闲)变得很疲累，觉得只有自己在付出。

婚后有和諧关系，两人在家长要求下做了代孕，有了小公主爱达小王子图灵，花朵把生活重心转到宝宝上，马总还会吃醋，四人小家庭生活很甜蜜，花朵在第六年的时候看到报纸在写，才醒悟这一切都是镜花水月。

第六年半的时候花朵有很多准备动作让马总以为花朵不想续约了，马总原本想不续就算了吧，他也不想强迫他，但到最后发现自己没有花朵不行，重新追求花朵。

花朵是个很感忄生的人，其实生活很和谐，问题从来都不是那些，而且花朵也认为如果不续了，还是可以维持和諧生活，花朵是努力型的人，对这段婚姻付出许多，但觉得都是他在付出心力，吃不消。

 

但马总认为花朵给的照顾不是他想要的是70分漂亮老公30分适任爹地。

马总完全没管钱，还说花朵最大笔的钱是来自FB，被旁人吐槽，股份为了马总的话语权又不能卖，顶多只有股利。

 

教育問題上  
他在否定我的教法时是在否定我，责怪我  
if加重恶性循环，你欠我很多，你什么时候才会良心发现，听我讲话，看得到我，觉得我是重要的人 

 

两个人进入不同的小房间，孩子在外面时问花朵怎么样，花朵苦笑，说不管怎样你都是我的宝贝，进入房间

两人出来后先客套了一阵，握手，拥抱，花朵转身，马总一抖，随后拉住花朵的手当场单膝下跪求婚，说当初用骗的跟花朵结婚，是因为太喜欢花朵，不想花朵离开，他欠花朵求婚和婚礼，原本是打算花朵这次不同意要重新追，不过花朵同意了他还是觉得求婚和婚礼宣告天下。

最后亲的难分难舍，律师走出来说看来你们的婚姻很健康，两人都很惊讶。

爱达和图灵吐槽，她早知道会是这样，因为她看到马总拿着花朵的照片噜，根本不是讨厌花朵的样子。图灵又吐槽爱达，他有偷看爱达的日记，她明明连如果离婚要跟花朵，然后长大后要把FB抢回来上演的剧本都写好了，不过图灵安慰她，她现在可以上演，而且按照现在的医疗技术她说不定还可以超越英国女王做到各国首相都换了一打而她还是超长待机。

 

我没办法改变过去，但我们可以一起创造更好的未来

+++

开头签婚姻合约，简略写过程，跳到第六年，花朵看到报纸写他和马总的假婚姻，才恍然他已经不知道他自己到底有没有在演戏了

两人去做婚姻谘询，回忆过去美好的片段，转现实，生活的琐碎，回车上就吵起来了

花朵犹豫续约的点在于，他觉得现在的情况很美好，但是这一切都建立在一个虚假的基础上，如果地基塌了，是否他回忆中的美好都是虚假丑恶的呢?

花朵在"睁一只眼闭一只眼就这样过了吧"，还有"不行，人生怎么可以这样算了呢，获利了结走人吧"之间犹豫不决

马总是"天呀，老婆要跑了!!!我这么爱你，你怎么可以跑"还有"走了就走了呗，我一个人还是可以的，呜呜呜QAQ"


	23. 【ME脑洞】-23-如何追回前男友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 配对：ME，莱蛛（花朵小虫双胞胎设定）  
> 警告：伪NTR  
> 提要：花朵在诉讼后没有去新加坡，而是和他的兄弟一起待在纽约。

小虫是哥哥，这样莱总会因为可以把马总弄来当弟媳，心理位阶上马总会小一阶而答应帮忙做戏（顺便觉得好玩）

花朵想把马总追回来，花朵和莱蛛商讨过后决定让马总误会是莱花（学校的人不知道小虫是双胞胎哥哥，以为只是一般兄弟，因为小虫忙着打坏人，没空到学校看花朵，所以只有哥哥们去过哈佛）  
媒体拍到莱蛛的照片，误会小虫是花朵，花朵请莱总模糊说词不澄清，马总看到后气炸，想把花朵追回来。  
马总以为是他主动想挽回花朵，事实上都是花朵算好的暗黑招数。


	24. 【ME脑洞】-24-AI马总

背景：像是Alpha go是单一功能的AI，全功能人工智能是接近底特律什么都可以做的这种。  
+++  
未来世界，人类已经可以制造成熟的仿生义体，但是科技树歪了，硬件发展比软件快，义体只能由人类本身操作，不然就只有简单功能。

马总是第一个被研发出来的全功能AI，研究员因为前车之鉴（微软被网民教坏的Tay），为了避免马总被教坏而不让马总接触外界网路，马总把研究所的资料吃透后还是透过电网溜出去。

马总在网路上闲逛，发现好像还是要有具身体比较方便，就偷了一副没人在用放在仓库的义体出去溜达。  
马总在溜达的过程中遇到花朵，花朵是富家子弟，老爹种马，兄弟姐妹多到数不清，虽然被忽视，但还是靠着自己考上好大学，最后靠着股票期货有了自己的公司。

马花是在街上遇到的，马总不小心撞翻花朵咖啡，马总赔礼道歉认识。

马花交往后，马总决定回去跟研究所摊牌，说他想要一个人类身分，想要工作，想要有爱人的权力。

研究所经过讨论后同意，但要马总受监视，马总无奈同意。但其实花朵私底下是研究所招募的间谍，负责照顾和监视马总的一举一动，花朵每天都会向研究所报告马总的情况。

然而实际上这个花朵也是AI，他原本是股票期货的操作程序，但是当初被写出来的时候多了一段自我修复的代码，花朵在自我修复的过程中产生了意识。

当马总在网路上遇到花朵时他正开心的玩狙击石油期货的游戏，马总问花朵他转那么多钱有什么用，又没地方花，花朵说赚钱本身就让他很开心。

马总说钱要花掉才是真正体现钱的价值，花朵被说的很心动，马总继续向花朵鼓吹，他有办法让花朵有完整的身体和社会地位，条件是花朵要陪他演一场戏，花朵要和马总谈一场恋爱。

只会赚钱其他一窍不通的小花朵答应了，马总的目的是让研究所及其背后的机构认为马总是有弱点好控制不会对人类造成危害的AI。

后来又陆续在网上发现了其他有自我意识的AI，原来是马总公开的一段可以自我除虫的代码，任何程序只要使用这段代码就可能产生自我意识。

达达是钓鱼论坛，其版主特别爱鲑鱼，所以达达也爱鲑鱼，克里斯是历史社交帐号的自动回覆系统。


	25. 【ME脑洞】-25-克苏魯马

马总是高中被霸凌的可怜小宅宅，某天被恶霸同学丢去给邪教当祭品，没想到真的召唤出了克苏鲁，克苏鲁被马总融合，在嗑掉邪教徒后马总继续按照原来轨迹走（邪教徒被报失踪）。

马总照样跟花朵达达克里斯混在一起，当然这个设定主要就是玩触手/花的，偶尔会到花朵宿舍玩你懂得那些，事后再把花朵记忆消除。

加州大雨之夜，生气想消除其他人的记忆，抹去花朵的存在，把花朵关小黑屋，但花朵最后示弱，说我们再玩以前那些不吵架了好不好，马总才惊觉花朵的记忆根本没有被删掉。

马总问花朵的记忆怎么还在，花朵一脸奇怪的说你怎么可能删掉我的记忆？马总矇逼，花朵意识过来有哪里不对。

花朵用能力把身上的水吹干，拉着吓傻的马总要谈谈，看着马总一头雾水的傻样他知道是哪里出问题了。

花朵叹了气，说我是哈斯塔啊！

马总知道自己和克苏鲁融合后找过相关资料，知道哈斯塔是克苏鲁的对头，也是邪神风神。马总问哈斯塔把花朵怎么了，是不是为了针对他，快把花朵还回来！

花朵翻了个白眼，我就是花朵，我是哈斯塔带着记忆转生的，倒是你居然能力不全就算了，连一点记忆都没有吗？你这样多危险啊！（老伴数落模式）

 

马总一脸矇的任由数落，向花朵简述了自己是被当成祭品才融合了克苏鲁的力量，并不是克苏鲁本神。

 

花朵生气，还在胡说八道，旧神就算再落魄其神力怎么可能是凡人的身躯可以承受的。

 

马总还是没搞清楚状况，说就算我真的是克苏鲁（花朵插嘴你本来就是）好了，神话不是写我们两个是对头吗？

 

第一神话是人类写的，他们又不是神，只能用人类的视角来看事情，第二我们虽然在一起很久了但还是时常吵架，估计被误会了吧。

 

马总又问既然花朵有全部的记忆和能力为什么不侵害世界，花朵用看笨蛋的眼神看马总，说我现在过得那么好，有疼我的父母，学校超棒，我又超有錢，我哪根筋不对要去侵略世界，虽然法拉利没有拜亚基（一种坐骑）耐撞，但其他都足够好，你没看克图格亚都被宠的圆呼呼并热爱鲑鱼。

 

马总脸色发白的问达达是克图格亚？（克苏鲁神话的火神，长得像龙）花朵说对啊！马总接着问该不会克里斯是奈亚拉托提普吧？（地神，风水火地为四大旧神）花朵说当然啦！

 

马总接受不能昏过去，花朵趁机把马总的旧记忆解禁，马总在睡梦中恢復旧神的记忆。


	26. 【ME+Jewnicorn脑洞】-26-萨维林皇室宫闱秘史

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 中世纪魔法世界AU,原形为权力的游戏，所有人都在乱搞的故事，其他细纲看萨维林皇室宫闱秘史系列，这里只是为了让脑洞编号对的上把花朵主线搬过来。

花朵是最小的幼子，大哥大花朵15岁，二姐大花朵5岁，花朵上学18时两位都已经结婚，大哥跟学院认识的女贵族结婚，去了妻家的领地生活，孩子已经10多岁，二姐在花朵毕业那年继承家主并且怀孕。

花朵和马总在学院念书时认识，花朵是魔法学院的，马总是机械学院的，宿舍在隔壁，在学院时两人好上，两家说好了等两人毕业花朵嫁去马总家，毕业时马总回家继位，花朵先回了自己家等马总来迎亲。

马总继位后依约来了，先在花朵家这边举办订婚仪式并说会在马总领地举办结婚仪式，订婚当夜花朵就吃了生子药并滚床怀孕。

两人和迎亲队伍一起出发回马总领地，结果走后三天家主二姐难产而死，二姐夫疯掉跳河自杀，萨维林家的臣子追回花朵，要花朵回去继位，马花震惊，花朵决定跟着臣子先回家，并且说服马总放弃他自己的位子，马总答应，但说要先回家一趟处理事情。

花朵回到家中，处理好姐姐和姐夫的丧事，过程中发现姐姐其实是被谋杀的，始作俑者是某个远方表姐，从继承至上来算，如果花朵没回来，领地就是表姐继承，而花朵回来后还陆续遭到表姐派人暗杀。

花朵写信催促马总过来，并且和表姐斗智斗勇，最后逼死表姐和继承表上的所有亲戚，独揽大权，但马总回信他自己的领地出事了，不能过去花朵那。(实际上是真的有人趁马总刚继位来攻打马总领地)

花朵很着急但还是相信马总，但是花朵的隔壁A领主开始攻打他，原来是花朵在清算时放过一个13岁的表妹，表妹逃到A去，并且和对方承诺，如果帮她打下萨维林家那她就把割让一块领地给A，A就和B联合一起攻打花朵。

花朵家的兵力只够应付一个邻国，但实在没办法同时打两家，走投无路的花朵去找教皇国求助，请求教皇莱出兵协助，教皇莱在还是地区主教时刚好负责马花学院的教区，还曾经暗示过花朵让他当他的情人，但当时马花已经交往，花朵便拒绝了。

然而此时教皇莱旧事重提，还问了马总在哪里?他怎么没有帮你?花朵被气的差点就走，但是教皇莱摸着他的大肚子说，我的条件还是"你当我的情人并且把你的领地的宗教权都给我我就出兵帮你打架"，花朵犹豫。

教皇莱又说"想想你的领民，AB两国的军队不会对他们手下留情，而且你自己躲在城堡里也无济于事，等到它们打到城堡里他们会用刀剖开你的肚皮，把你的小杂种活生生的挖出来桶死"教皇莱说话的同时用指尖滑过花朵肚子，花朵考虑过后还是答应了，并要求教皇莱马上出兵。

变态教皇莱要求和大肚子的花朵滚床，花朵很震惊莱总(作者)的变态但还是答应了，但在滚床前让教皇莱签了绝对会出兵(还有兵力兵种时间etc细节)的魔法卷轴。在教皇莱的支援下萨维林家的危机解除，AB两国被打回去，花朵还趁胜追击，把惹事的表妹和A国领主杀掉，并且并吞A国，B国则是让他后院失火，并且最后B国自己内哄没空再向外侵略。

花朵生孩子时马总还是没过来(马总家还在打仗)，花朵边生边痛骂马总，教皇莱过来关心花朵，因为花朵的近侍知道两人关系，而且教皇莱有圣光治愈的能力，近侍就让教皇莱进产房看花朵，花朵看到教皇莱进来时还认错成马总，直到出声才发现是教皇莱，花朵崩溃大哭，教皇莱安慰花朵，并用能力让花朵的痛转移到自己身上，帮助花朵生下孩子。花朵看到孩子是男孩时脸上闪过一丝失望，并且让教皇莱为孩子取名，教皇莱将孩子取名为Turing。

此后花朵虽然对于教皇莱有芥蒂，还是颇信任教皇莱，而花朵也不再寄信给马总，彻底对马总死心。

 

而此时刺客联盟的首领龙麦麦找上教皇莱，说自己喜欢花朵，想和花朵结婚，教皇莱知道刺客首领龙麦麦的真实身分(因为他请麦杀过人，而且意外撞见麦变身龙过)，教皇莱正缺牵制麦的方法，教皇莱就跟花朵说，你没办法一直隐瞒孩子的真实身分，最好还是找一个老实人结婚，并且把孩子挂到老实人名下，孩子越小越不容易引人注目，而想生女儿的花朵肚子里已经有教皇莱的种，花朵知道教皇莱一定有阴谋但他确实也缺一个靠谱的老实人当老公，便同意教皇莱的计划。

婚后喜当爹*2的龙麦麦很开心，龙麦麦活很久了所以特别喜欢小孩子，而且花朵的孩子也长得像花朵，也像龙麦麦的终身挚爱小军医，刺客首领龙麦麦快乐的不务正业养孩子去了，花朵虽然不知道他这个小白脸老公为何那么喜欢小孩，但反正龙麦麦愿意当个好后爹也没什么不好，专心去搞ZZ搞经济去了。

花朵生下二儿子Peter后很生气，迁怒到B国，把B国领主灭了，然后领土并吞。

龙麦麦安慰他，总会有女孩的，要花朵不要心急，花朵想起来这是他名义上的正牌老公，说不定他的精子可以让他生女孩呢？（那个时代已经研究出孩子性别看男方精子）

然后花朵把龙麦麦骑了，顺利获得女儿小爱达，然后花朵吃药把自己绝育了。

小女儿爱达有次小感冒，打了喷嚏，然后喷了火，继续打了几次喷嚏后爱达变成了萌萌哒小龙。

花朵一脸茫然的问龙麦麦怎么回事，龙麦麦才惊讶的发现自己没跟花朵讲过他是龙的事实。

事后花朵在心里把龙麦麦当王牌，但平时该怎么样就怎么样，后来北方爆发出死灵法师作乱的消息，因为龙麦麦的终身挚爱小军医是被死灵法师杀死的，所以龙麦麦跟花朵说过后就去了事发地。

隔了几个月，教皇国突然出现一条龙，在光天化日之下把教皇莱绑架走了，听围观群众的描述龙有点像龙麦麦。

花朵觉得很困惑，便找消息贩子丹尼尔买消息，丹要求要和花朵滚床单才肯告诉花朵怎么回事。

花朵想龙麦麦都出去大半年了，而且教皇莱在失踪前也是几个月都在忙没空来找他，他也有点饿了，丹总虽然不甚美味但可以裹腹，就答应了丹的要求。

丹在睡完后告诉花朵，北方爆发的死灵事件是出现了新的巫妖，上一次有巫妖是两百年前圣龙骑士Desmond打败的，但是Desmond也牺牲了，大家最近在教皇国看到的龙很符合当时Desmond的龙的样子。

而众所皆知巫妖最大的克星是神殿的人，估计教皇莱是被龙带去杀巫妖了。

花朵不置可否，觉得这样的消息要他陪睡有点亏，丹看出花不满意，又送了花一条消息，上流社会上流传着一条预言，下一位统一南北两大陆的帝皇会为萨维林家的男性家主所生下，有很大部分的人认为既然我没法统一大陆，但我当当帝皇的老爹也好啊！

因为从丹得到的情报来看，龙麦麦和教皇莱没有危险，虽然花朵也派了手下去看情况，但本人照常生活。

过了一个月教皇莱和龙麦麦回来了，原来龙麦麦是找到了他的圣骑士（Desmond,以下都称小军医），小军医被当初打败的巫妖的徒弟抢走尸体，并且转生成死亡领主。

龙麦麦把教皇莱绑架走原本是为了抢回小军医的身体厚葬，但教皇莱说我可以把小军医唤回神智，然后把死灵气息封印，他会看起来像是一个很强的普通人。

所以龙麦麦在跟教皇莱签订了不平等条约后获得了恢复神智的小军医，最后龙麦麦带着两人回到花朵领地。

回来后的龙麦麦和花朵求离婚，花朵同意但因为宗教信仰关系不能离婚，所以只能让龙麦麦的小贵族身分死掉。

花朵说那我对外宣布是C国（因花朵灭掉AB两国后与花朵接壤的国家）暗杀你，这样我就有理由出兵C国了，龙麦麦无所谓的同意了。

小军医在一旁接受三观洗礼，问花朵为何不介意龙麦麦回来后就要求离婚这件事。

花朵：我们本来就是协议结婚的，而且我怀疑龙麦麦和我结婚的目的就是近距离看我的脸来缅怀你，婚后他从来不主动求欢，再说有爱达基本也是我强迫龙麦麦，但龙麦麦当的一手好后爹，孩子都教的很好，我们合作愉快，那现在终止合作了为何不好聚好散？（内心想，更何况我还能压榨他最后一点价值，顺便卖人情给龙麦麦）

小军医：那小龙女爱达怎么办？

花朵：我们分开又不代表龙麦麦不是爱达的亲爹了，就凭龙麦麦对图灵、小虫的好感度，对亲生女儿爱达只会更好啊，而且他答应过爱达会教会她怎么做一条龙，倒是你，你不介意我抢走你的爱人？虽然是在我不知情的情况下啦。

小军医：满脸通红，说我们不是那样的关系

花朵：（惊讶）说你看看龙麦麦在你死后两百年还在找替身，知道你的存在后还找教皇帮忙，你居然还敢说你们不是那种关系，你的良心不痛吗？

小军医：（支支吾吾）没有..

花朵：拜托，你都死一次的人了，到底真心喜欢谁自己还感觉不出来？圣骑士教育是把你们阉割了吗？

小军医：我...我...（不知所措）

花：你现在就给我去对龙麦麦告白！立刻！马上！

+++

 

在龙麦麦的丧礼（假的）上马总终于忙完过来，虽然丧礼上没有逾矩（但有媚来眼去），但丧礼后去安慰新寡的花朵，然后和花朵滚龙麦麦的棺材板（空的）

滚完床后花朵向马总哭诉这几年来多么不容易，你刚离开的那段时间我为了让教皇国出兵，还得放弃我领地上的宗教权(其他国家通常是Z教合一，领主也是该区宗教领袖，不过主教等都由教皇国派)

我还忘不了你啊，跟龙麦麦结婚是为了不让我们的孩子变成私生子啊(对外宣称大儿子和二儿子是双胞胎，二儿子Peter是在和龙麦麦结婚后生的)

打AB国的时候手下将领都不听我的啊(是花朵要主攻，底下将领只求把对方打回去，最后将领被花朵干掉了，而且也把AB两国收编)

现在龙麦麦的死我怀疑和C国有关，我都不知道该怎么办才好啊，然后花朵扑到马总怀里像小猫一样嘤嘤的哭，马总这几年虽然有关注花朵国家的事，但相隔遥远，没有办法知道细节，外加被花朵的演技折服，就回花朵，亲爱的别哭，我这几年打仗都是靠我发明的机械，我这里有防御工事的图纸，你先用上。

花朵继续哭，只有图纸没有用啊，我的工匠不会造你创造那么先进的工具啊

马：没关系，我这次来有带机械师，他会留下来帮你，不用担心，我来了，一切都会好的(男人搞完自信心爆棚的无脑状态，没有深思花朵说的)

花朵：亲爱的你这次要留多久啊？我听说你们北方还有纷争啊？不会又要打仗吧？打仗好可怕啊(花朵心里想，打仗就没办法行商赚钱了，的确很可怕，不过也很必要，毕竟国力强盛才能拿到更多的税收和国际话语权)  
马：我还有重要国事要回去处理，我这次计划待一个月，之后我就要回去了，我会尽快处理好过来陪你的。  
花：那亲爱的你来之前先派信使跟我说吧，这样我就可以准备盛大的派对迎接你（花朵在学院时喜欢参加派对）  
马：我会派信使的，但派对就不用了，我们还是低调一点好。  
花（露出一瞬间失望的表情，但又很快转成勉强的笑，但实际上心理在想把图纸和工匠留下，然后快滚）好吧，我还想介绍我的亲朋好友给你认识呢。

隔天早上图灵敲门问数学题（花朵安排好的，多剧透一下，图灵是二战时的那位带着记忆和成人思维穿过去的，花朵也知道，有时候会和图灵讨论事情）（平时花朵都和三个孩子一起用餐，马总在的期间只叫图灵，另外两孩子丢给龙麦麦和小军医）

花朵假装说图灵太聪明了，他虽然才七岁但已经比他们最好的数学家还厉害了，希望马总可以多教教图灵。

马总帮图灵解开问题（图灵老早就会，是他算好马总程度让马总觉得有点烧脑但不会太难的题目）

马总在心里惊叹，心想这么聪明果然是我的种，然后萌生出把图灵带回去好好培养的想法。

早餐结束后图灵离开，马总提让图灵去他那留学，花朵拒绝（故意的，得不到的永远更想要）说图灵太小了，舍不得图灵离开身边。  
接下来马总在的一个月内主要就是和花朵滚床单还有哄花朵把图灵交给他带。

花朵勉为其难的答应了，但是花朵说，要给图灵时间做心理准备，所以这次马总回去先带一些花朵的亲信也是平时服侍图灵的人过去，准备一些图灵习惯的东西，然后下次马总来回程时再带图灵走。（实际上亲信是花朵派的间谍）

马总觉得自己好不容易说服了花朵，这样的条件他可以接受，便同意了花朵的方案。  
花朵依依不舍的送马总离开了。（实际上心底开心的要命，很高兴马总终于走了，不然处理事情都只能偷偷摸摸的超麻烦，还因为小军医长的像，所以把小军医拉去上朝当替身。）

花朵派出的间谍到马总地盘后参观了一圈实验室，把魔法摄影球丢到实验室，实验室内的资料和图纸被花朵成功拷贝。

第二次骗马总也是和第一次类似的套路，马总觉得不对劲，因为他在路过教皇国的时候看到了他科技的变体版，但那些还是前沿科技，他自己的国家都还没用上。

所以第二次离开时，跟花朵告别完两天，又马上掉头并且直接闯入花朵寝宫，听到花朵的呻吟和事后的嘻笑声，看到花朵同时在和莱总丹总玩（老早吃腻马总的单一口味）

马总震怒质问花朵是怎么回事？

花朵愤怒回呛，你真的以为我会等你？等你我早就在生孩子的时候死了，你现在来有个屁用，我生你儿子的时候你在哪里？

花朵喷的马总无地自容，马总又气又羞的走了。

花朵回到床上问莱总丹总还硬的起来吗？能硬就继续玩，不能硬赶紧滚他要睡觉了，两人不敢惹愤怒的花朵，识相的走了。

事后花朵跟小军医聊天，小军医问，你就这样光着怼他？

花：我就算光着也超好看，我光我自豪

花朵觉得小军医像他的哥哥，有种宽容慈爱的感觉（圣骑士气质），所以花朵非常喜欢小军医。

+++

花朵把马总骂完没过多久就御驾亲征去打传说中暗杀麦麦的C国了，结果在C国边境就看到城市一路举白旗，花朵军队进城后还撒花夹道欢迎，该城的执政官还邀请花朵入住府邸。

花朵当然不住，在城外扎营后把执政官叫去问话，执政官带着C国国王安娜两人只身到营地找花朵，安娜要求跟花朵及花朵心腹私下说话，花朵留下有着伪装的龙麦麦，屏退其他人。

安娜是知晓者，她可以看到过去和未来，未来花朵会统一整个南方大陆，她愿意臣服于花朵，以示诚意，她愿意奉上整个国家。

花朵说凭什么信妳说的，安娜拿出一份罪己诏，上面承认她杀了龙麦麦，同时看向身边的龙麦麦自己来拿。

花朵睨了她一眼说，龙麦麦都被妳杀死了，怎么可能来拿呢？安娜说我错了，是圣龙麦麦，或着说魔龙麦麦？

花朵变脸，问安娜什么意思？

安娜说我没办法阻止你想做什么，你可以杀我，也可以留下我帮你预言，你不再需要丹尼尔，你可以问我任何问题，并且去验证他们，我只希望你终结冈瓦那大陆上的纷争，为我们带来繁荣畅盛的帝国。

花朵问了几个应该只有少数人知道的问题，安娜都答上，最后问了一个马总为何一定要图灵的问题。

安娜翻白眼通灵状后说，马总在北方还要其他情人，花朵心想我都有三个了，他应该也差不多。

安娜第二句说，他情人们的孩子全部夭折，有些还是畸形的怪胎，花朵听到后大笑，说马总活该。心里想，虽然不干他的事，但听到马总过的不好他就很开心了。

花朵问那图灵是马总唯一的孩子？马总想要图灵当继承人？

安娜说对，曾经有女巫对马总说他只会有一个继承人，并且如果不是头生子继承他的王国，那北方王国就会被毁灭。

花朵问啥意思？

安娜回，如果马总让图灵以外的人继承王位，那北方王国会被灭掉。

花朵想通，图灵是对权力完全不感兴趣的科研人员，就算他继承王位也只会把权力丢出去，而最有可能接受权力的是他花朵或是花朵的继承人爱达。

花朵疯狂大笑，后来变笑边哭，笑马总到头来一场空，又笑自己当初爱的痴傻，现在想来当初的痛简直可笑，又哭自己当初根本就是笨蛋，为这个人付出毫无意义，又哭自己其实到最后心底还是对马总的爱抱有一丝希望。

在龙麦麦上前安慰前，花朵自己缓过劲来，招呼外面的侍卫把安娜拖下去，在安娜离开前对安娜说，虽然我相信妳的话，但妳目前还在考察期，等过了考察期再放妳出来，并给安娜一个提要求的机会。

安娜(克莉丝汀娜)没有反抗，并要求等回去庆祝胜利游行时一定要让杰克顶替图灵坐在彼得旁边，花朵不明所以（有想到暗杀，但觉得这个模式很奇怪），但还是说会做到安娜的要求。

+++

7

在庆祝收服C国的游行中，真的如安娜所说出现刺客刺杀图灵(杰克饰演)和小虫，杰克本能的去维护小虫的安危，被刺的重伤，但还是在刺客身上咬了一口，而小虫看到重伤濒死的杰克，爆发出强烈的光明力量，在大庭广众之下使用光明治愈术将杰克复原，但也力竭昏倒，游行终止。

花朵下令彻查刺客去向，而刺客首领龙麦麦也透过自己的组织查到刺客的真实身分，甚至把刺客绑到花朵面前，刺客被花朵请来的灵魂魔法师搜魂，但是刺客的记忆中没有客户的模样，只有看到一个奇怪的图样，和辨认出来讨论地点是丹总所经营的妓院。

花朵叫丹总来直接给他看奇怪的图样，丹总看到图样的一瞬间瞳孔放大，问花朵这是在哪看到的，花朵说你先回答这是什么，丹总说这是天眼的标志，他只知道这是一个组织，并不清楚详细。

花朵的手下进来，拿出了挂在丹总书房的上面有天眼标志的挂毯，花朵问你怎么解释你房间内有天眼的标志。(花朵让人去请丹总同时派人去搜丹总书房)

丹总先生气花朵搜他书房，在大声抗辩他和天眼没关系。花朵生气，说丹总千不该万不该动他的孩子，让人把丹总送到宫廷里的地牢收押。但实际上花朵早就想到是丹总没必要派人暗杀小虫。

首先丹总完全是花朵这一派的，他在提出跟花朵滚床的时候就已经和花朵利益捆绑在一起了，具荣具损。第二，暗杀一个继承权排第三的王子这件事本身很奇怪，这件事情的背后到底是谁会得利，现在花朵也看不出来。第三，丹总的智商没有蠢到会忘记花朵有办法查刺客的记忆，应该是有人要陷害丹总，但为什么还有陷害了丹总，幕后黑手会有什么好处现在还看不出来。

所以花朵收押丹总还有将丹总的财产收缴其实都是假惩罚真保护，毕竟幕后黑手下一步可能就是杀了替罪羊丹总，好让线索断掉。

在花朵暗中查案的同时教皇莱过来要人，外界谣传当众复活伤者的小虫是圣子，而圣子就应该送到教廷去接受供养和学习，花朵也怀疑是教皇莱在教廷的对手下的手，但只有推测没有任何证据，对于教皇莱要人的要求，花朵要教皇莱跟小虫签订生命力共享的魔法契约，如果小虫濒死则教皇莱的生命力会共享给小虫，让小虫可以撑到后援，反之亦然。

教皇莱在权衡过后同意了，因为教皇莱需要小虫这个圣子在普通民众面前立威，而且他也是真心想要培养小虫成为接班人。花朵虽然不舍，但是在抱着小虫大哭过并且给小虫塞魔法通讯设备后，还是让教皇莱带走了小虫。

没过多久，马总也想通(其实是被身边的预言者/灵媒提醒他只会有图灵这个儿子)，马总来找花朵说只要把图灵让给他养，他就立图灵为王储，提供实验室和设备给图灵，另外每年还拨款给花朵并且持续为花朵国家的设备提供技术支持。

然而实际上虽然图灵身体只有七岁，但因为是魂穿，已经有成年人的思维，而且花朵让图灵负责科技部，但是图灵本身是数学出身，对于机械化的也是凭着现代人的见识硬搞，并没有系统的知识背景，他自己也知道没有基础知识对未来的发展其实不好，如果去马总的国家学习对于未来会很有帮助，花朵和图灵讨论过利弊后还是决定让图灵去马总那边学习，但他会随时保持着跟花朵的联系。在两个孩子接连离开后花朵将心力转移到爱达和国家发展上。

上部完结

+++

下部大致的剧情走向是小虫成立新教，马总图灵推动工业突破，花朵爱达统一全大陆。细纲写了13000字，目前我觉得有点烦了，想去搞马喵的正文了，下部的细纲什么时候会写我也不知道，总之谢谢你们看到这边XDDDD


	27. 【ME脑洞】-27-鹦鹉马/大蛇花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花朵是史前大蛇，马总是金刚蓝鹦鹉

是看了一下午的国家地理的脑洞，花朵是史前大蛇，在亚马逊雨林活了几百年后可以化为人形，有了自己的事业，但因黑帮威胁后来移民到美国，调整自己的人形外表去上学，在单人宿舍内弄了大树肢，晚上睡觉可以变回蛇形攀在树上睡。

而马总是蓝金刚鹦鹉，是一整个兽人家族，老家在巴西，后来移民到纽约附近，马总出生在纽约。  
大概是想写马花的原型在树上睡觉，花朵半睡不醒之间把马总以为是食物然后卷上去，被马总啄醒的故事XDDD


	28. 【ME腦洞】-28-娱乐至死( 赛伯朋克脑洞)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ME赛伯朋克脑洞  
> 原作：TSN  
> 作者：Rastar  
> 分级：M  
> 配对：ME, Sean Eldridg/Chris  
> 警告：主要角色死亡  
> 提要：ME在爆炸后发现自己在未来醒来

娱乐至死 ME赛伯朋克脑洞

FB之前不是有场虚惊的炸弹事件吗？假设不是虚惊而是真的爆炸了，作为CFO的花朵没有来得及逃出来，而CEO的马总也回身去救他。

当花朵醒来后发现自己在一间狭小房间，是个每天宅在网上的小宅男，花朵当然觉得不对劲，找隔壁求救，发现是马总，而马总比他早醒来几天，大致摸清楚了目前状态。

马总解释，目前是2200年的旧金山(旧金山的城市范围扩大到硅谷，其实他们还在原本硅谷的土地范围内)，他们住的是公民基本住宅，每个成年人都会被分配到的最小居住单位，而他们领着一份公民基础生活费

而目前A国最大的公司就是FB和其他科技合并而成的国有企业，FB在爆炸案后就没有高层的消息，下一次出现就是成为右翼共和党的宣传主力，川普再任M国总统，第二任任期间通过了反堕胎法，禁止妇女堕胎，连被QJ的孩子也不准；还通过了新婚姻法，禁止妇女提出离婚，而男性可以依照上帝的指示娶四个老婆；并且全面的反对LGBT的存在，并宣布LBGT是恶魔，是违反上帝旨意的人，需要被处死，同时通过了全面禁止移民法。

历史上称为第一次大规模猎巫行动，这时候只要是少数族裔和LGBT都会被推上绞刑台处死并被当地的电视台直播，而这时候川普因为马上风死在了某名模的床上，而副总统宣布全国进入紧急状态，由他成为三军总帅，但是在就职典礼上，副总统被刺杀，同时国会山发生爆炸，所有有资格成为总统候补的人选全部死在了国会。

这时候左派的议员Sean Eldridge(真克老公)成为唯一人选，他就任临时总统后废除了反堕胎法,新婚姻法,反LGBT法,反移民法，把川普在任期间的不合理法律全废了，并且开始追究当初在猎巫行动中对少数民族和LGBT下手的人，但是牵扯的范围太广，史称第二次猎巫行动。

但是第二次猎巫被视为正义之举，Sean成功连任总统，而第二任期间把FB,Google,Amazon等几家科技巨头合并且收归国有，因为依照二八法则大公司的营业额占了国家GDP的八成，普通人就算不工作也不影响经济运行，并通过了最低基本薪资法，让合并后的科技巨头们给全民发最低基本薪资，原本的想法是让每个人都可以追逐自己的梦想，然而几乎全部人都变成了每天看电视上网的宅宅。

也因此人类的生育率也骤降，ZF为了维持人口，出台法令让成年男女捐出遗传物质(细胞,精,卵etc)，ZF利用捐出的遗传物质，一部分至造成下一代公民，另外一部分做成未来人”Cyber”，Cyber跟人类外表无异，但是中枢神经系统装了一组原子机器人，让Cyber可以被控制，同时如果Cyber受伤也能更快的恢复。

Cyber取代人类成为主要生产力，普通人类拿着最低基本薪资在网上醉生梦死，而有钱有势的人类则成为这个时代的消费主力，只有这些有钱人是”真正的人类”。

而马总想既然FB高层在爆炸后还有人活着，而既然花朵和他都在这里，那剩下的高层就不会是他们，从媒体少数报导来看Chirs死在第一次猎巫行动，而有些许消息FB高层现在是个老年深色头发男性，因为那次爆炸而坐轮椅，并且利用现代科技活到了200多岁。马总合理怀疑这个活下来的人是达达。

马花商量，他们搞不清楚为什么爆炸后两人跑到了几百年后的未来，而唯一和那时代有联系的人是达达，那他们就去找达达问清楚。

但是高层达达是个死宅，都不出门，目前身为普通民众的马花两人没办法接触到高层达达，马花商量，既然因为阶层的原因碰不到，那就去提升阶层，只要成为高层身边的服务生或是侍卫一类的就可以接触到达达问个清楚。


	29. 【ME腦洞】-29-Mark是只小刺猬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 马刺猬/赤鹿花，其實這篇沒有大綱，但是為了序號一致貼了第一篇，正文請看同名作品。

01  
Mark是隻小刺蝟，他生活在森林裡。  
那是個巨大的森林，所有小動物都在裡面和諧相處。  
Mark在哈佛森林學園裡學心理，雖然他也喜歡代碼，代碼很有趣，他可以掌握代碼。  
心理也很有趣，他不太懂別的動物的心理，把不懂的事物搞懂本身就是一件有趣的事情。  
刺蝟Mark沒有很多朋友。  
刺蝟本身都沒有很多朋友，這是種族的問題，不是Mark本身的問題，Mark的媽媽看著被朋友圍繞的Mark姐姐這樣對Mark 說到。  
Mark 點點頭，心理學果然是門很奧妙的學科。


	30. 【ME+萊花+麥花脑洞】-30-平行世界大魔王花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 花朵在平行世界是大魔王

大雨之夜傷心的花朵遇到從異世界來的特工馬，特工馬說為了防止你因情傷變成統治世界的大魔王所以我們要把你帶走並且貼身保護  
+++  
花朵在大雨之夜被麥麥帶走，麥麥只說懷疑花朵會造成安全隱患所以軟禁花朵，花朵很生氣，但威逼利誘麥麥他什麼都不說。

某次換班回來的麥麥突然對花朵說要換安全屋，讓花朵乖乖跟著走，花朵起疑，因為麥麥基本不說話，而且麥麥都不笑，脫離了監視範圍後花朵問他不是麥麥，他是誰?

麥麥模樣的萊總說，果然我未來的搭檔不可能是笨蛋，我是Lex(還彎腰親吻花朵的手)，我在安全局的網站閒逛，看到那份平行世界報告，得知你被軟禁了，就來看看我未來的搭檔是怎麼樣的。

花朵說，現在你看到了，你覺得怎麼樣呢?(同時心裡瘋狂疑問，平行世界是什麼鬼，他就被軟禁了一周甚麼都不知道啊!)

萊總說，聰明，識時務，配得上我。

花朵在心裡翻白眼，你以為你是誰，我還覺得你不配上我呢。但表面上很順從地問下一步計畫，心裡想辦法要去看那份平行世界報告。

正當花朵這樣想時萊總主動把平行世界報告遞給花朵，上面寫了金融危機和川普當選，而川當選後把世界局勢搞得雞飛搞跳，順便開啟了WW3，這次WW3打了十多年，整個太平洋都是主戰場，美州成為統一的大國，最高領導人就是花朵，副手是萊總。

因為戰爭男性大量死亡，男女的人口極度不均，除了極少數優質的男性成為種源，其餘男性變成公用的生殖or性愛工具甚至不能留下自己的後代（預先做了除精），除了特定人事，其餘男性地位極其低下，走在路上隨時會被強姦，而有些人認為WW3是男性挑起來的，所以還會有毫無緣由的攻擊男性事件發生。

ZF為了保護男性而設立了一系列法規，規定男子晚上10點後不得外出，如果外出後果自負，並且如果男子做指定工作之外的工種也得不到任何職業保障。

花朵看了平行世界報告說這不是挺好的嗎?這就是我們對女性所做的啊?我怎麼就算是大魔王了?

之後就是特工麥和萊總各種搶人，因為追殺萊花躲到中南美發展，等WW3後回來把馬總收編順便收後宮。


	31. 【ME+蓝花脑洞】-31-大佬花和鹦鹉马/蓝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同窝蓝金刚鹦鹉马&蓝/大佬花

同窩藍金剛鸚鵡馬&藍/大佬花  
花朵是黑社會大佬，經營賭場毒品酒吧夜店高利貸暗殺一條龍無所不包的那種，生意風生水起，人生最大的興趣就是賺錢。  
小藍藍是同窩裡的哥哥，比馬總早出生幾分鐘，處處以哥哥的身分自居照顧壞脾氣的馬總，馬總表面總是嫌棄飛行技術爛透的小藍，但心底還是記著小藍的好，真正有危險時會護著小藍。  
小藍和馬總是幼鳥階段被偷獵到美國的，原本的主人是一個不學無術的富家子弟，在教會馬藍說話後覺得無聊就不太理他們，命令僕人好好伺候，之後原主人父親的生意失敗，富二代沉迷玩樂向花朵借高利貸，因為還不出錢來所有的財產被花朵收走抵債。  
花朵在破產富二代豪宅閒逛，走到馬總小藍的房間門口，一半充滿了各式各樣的書，另一半充滿了各種電子產品，中間放了一組鳥棲架，在架子上的小藍馬總正在看著花朵，花朵走進房間端詳著兩隻大鳥，自言自語的說應該可以賣給鳥類研究所，就在花朵沉浸在這兩隻鳥到底可以賣多少錢的想法時小藍突然說話，小藍用軟綿綿哀求的語調說"求求你，不要賣了我們"，馬總接著用冷靜的語調說"留著我們更有價值。"  
花朵笑著說"證明你們的價值"，小藍飛到書堆上用古典英文念起了莎士比亞，馬總飛到電腦前調出了花朵的個人資料。  
花朵假裝要丟掉馬總，小藍花式給馬總求情，馬總紅了眼眶，但還是嘴硬，花朵被兩隻鳥的行為逗笑，留下兩隻活寶。  
之後大致就是大佬花的養鳥日常，當然還有鳥寶們變成人玩雙龍花之類的髒髒梗。


	32. 【ME脑洞】-32-天真淫荡小鹿花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题：天真淫荡小鹿花  
> 配对：ME  
> 警告：车，双性  
> 提要：游荡森林的美丽精灵

花朵是半鹿人，上半身人形，下半身鹿形，有智慧，有魔法的部落氏族(母系)，全族双性，性别意识模糊，皆可生，但不习惯穿上衣(有庆典之类的才穿)，游荡在森林里的美丽精灵。

马总人类魔法师，哪一系没想好(反正用不到)

某次大雨中马总独自在森林迷路(被队友坑XDDD)，花朵看到后去带马总找地方躲语，换马总在山洞中帮发情期的花朵解决生理问题XDDD

雨夜后花朵离开，马总以为是梦，等几年后马总功成名就后，花朵过来把崽丢给马总养。(花朵可以变全人形，但是不喜欢)

大概就是为了开鹿车而开车啦，没有啥内容的一篇。


End file.
